Trick Or Treat
by Jolociraptor
Summary: Four Australian girls relocate to England, befriending the McFly boys as they start their new life.
1. Chapter 1

**__**_So, this was written a pretty long time ago, but some of my le friends have asked for its continuation. I'm not sure if you'll like it, but go ahead and tell me if you do! It starts off pretty slow, but it gets there in the end :) Enjoy!_

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

"FARK!" Elise screeched as she slowly toppled over onto the ground, her foot stuck in the big, black, silver buckled boot that she was trying to put on. "Does someone want to help me?" she asked into the carpet she had sunk her face into. The other girls laughed as Tilly rushed over to pick her up, making grunting noises as she heaved Elise by the arm pits. Elise completed the difficult task of putting her foot into the huge boot before turning slowly to Mel and Jo who sat behind her. "Thanks guys," she said sarcastically, a grin on her face as she looked at them. Mel stood grinning at her, shaking her head, the word 'retard' written plainly in her eyes. Jo sat doubled over on the bed, slapping her knee with mirth. "Shut up, Joanneee," she said with a laugh, aiming a kick in her general direction. "You were the one who suggested going like this in the first place," she pointed out, gesturing to the massive costume she wore.  
"I know right?" Jo agreed, holding her stomach as she caught her breath. "But we've been planning this for years."  
"You mean you've wanted to trick or treat as maniac stone people in weird clothes for ages?" Mel asked dubiously. Elise and Jo looked at each other, turning back to Mel to say at the same time 'yepp!' Mel turned away with an eye roll.  
"You guys are retarded, did you know that?"  
"Speak for yourself," Elise retorted with a snigger as she reached for the other boot. "You're the one dressed up as Dorothy the_DINOSAUR!" _Mel looked at her incredulously before stating her case.  
"No one goes as her anymore... I thought she deserved it. PLUS it was $3.00 on eBay so I just _had_ to buy it. No one appreciates the Wiggle's anymore."  
"Mel Mel, that's because the Wiggle's don't exists anymore. I'm pretty sure they died out when Jeff and Anthony ended up going to retirement homes."  
"Jeeeeeesois!" exclaimed Tilly. "Even though they're not that old, it's weird to think that _we're _getting that old."  
Everyone agreed.  
"Still... who goes as a massive green dinosaur?" Elise said after their pause. Tilly, Elise and Jo looked Mel up and down – the massive mascot costume, complete with tail and rose in hand, made Mel look about 6 foot tall. Tilly pulled down the head mask and Dorothy the Dinosaur looked back at them. The girls all looked at her, their eyes wide open. "_Coooool," _they all breathed, before awkwardly coughing and looking away.

"So, how do I look?" Tilly asked everyone as she swished her costume around her. Everyone clapped and applauded, admiring the blood red robes, the thick black belt that was wrapped tightly around her waist and the huge Chinese style shoulder pads she wore.  
"YOU'RE A RAT!" Mel yelled, pointing, as if no one else could see it. Everyone laughed.  
"Not _just _a rat. It's Master Splinters from TMNT! Gee, get it right," Elise pretend scolded. Jo laughed as she watched Tilly stroke her whiskers with one hand and her stick on beard with the other. She knelt down at Tilly's feet, hailing her, kissing the hem of the robes. She snorted as she saw her feet – huge green monster slippers complete with claws. It was so like Tilly. "Sensei," she murmured as Tilly patted her exaggeratingly on the head. "What big feet you have!"  
Tilly laughed and straightened her back, flicking imaginary dirt off the hard black shoulder covers. "All the more to _kick your ASS _with, pupil," she said in a slow, majestic voice. Everyone laughed, their excitement showing through.  
"Sensei says you're costume looks spiffyyyy, pupil Elise!" Tilly said as she turned around.  
"What is it?" Mel asked bluntly. Tilly laughed unashamedly as Jo and Elise rolled their eyes with a sigh. They took in her huge figure; the shoulders twenty times larger than they were really, the porcupine-like back that exuded from the metal armour. "We're the stone warriors from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie! Jo and I watched them in year nine, and we wanted to dress up as them. They were pretty wicked."  
"Yeah, and I just thought I'd be cool and bags the awesome looking chick," Jo added. "I always wanted to dress as them. I recommended Elise go as the ugly one she did – she certainly had the face to suit it!" Jo laughed, running out of reach of Elise's fist. "But now! I'm going to get changed seeming my hair and makeup's done."  
"Hurry Joanne! We wanna go in ten minutes!" Mel shouted as the door closed. They turned back to Elise, taking in her black skin - shinny with silver polish - the spines on her back and the makeup on her face. Her cheek bones looked sunken, making her face look elongated, dark and sinister, highlighting the red of her eyelids which made her look creepy. Her shoulders bulged with muscles, and a chest plate displayed an alien pattern. "You know, you do look pretty fucking cool, whatever the fuck you are." Mel sheepishly told her.  
Elise smiled. "So do you," she replied.  
"I'm done!" Jo announced, walking out. Everyone stared at her.  
"Sex?" Mel said simply, looking her up and down.  
"Is it too much?" Jo asked, anxious as she looked down at herself.  
"NO!" Tilly and Leise exclaimed. "It looks AWESOME!"  
Jo wrung her hands with nerves. "I feel over-dressed. Are you sure it's not too much? You know how I have a habit of over doing it!"  
Everyone shook their heads. They looked at the shining black calf length skirt, plated with thin sheets of metal, the black and silver skin, the elbow length gloves, the puffed shoulder plate that turned into a metal sheeted bikini top. Where patterns adorned Elise's chest plate, silver etchings were drawn on Joanne's uncovered stomach. Sitting at her neck was a red stone that glowed an eerie blood colour with a battery operated light. Red eye shadow matching the colour of the stone made her eyes look evil. Her head was covered in a massive helmet which spiked out the back. "Epic," Elise said. Jo high-fived her. "We ready for this?" Jo asked, clapping her hands. Everyone agreed, and together they walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two:_**

"So does anyone else here think it's weird that we're trick or treating in England?" Mel asked conversationally as she walked up to the first door. Everyone laughed. "Well, we did it in Australia," Tilly said reasonably in her Master Splinters voice. "Granted, that wasn't conventionally but _we_ did it for fun. And Jo was right, I reckon. Why not let us feel a bit more at home here? We've been living here for almost eight months and, honestly, it's sort of been hard to find anything remotely traditional to us. England's different, guys. And as Elise said, why not make our own traditions for us alone?" Everyone clapped Tilly on her wisdom, hiding their sincerity by acting appropriately to their character. Mel hugged her and leaped around on the front porch a bit. Elise laughed evilly and jumped around like a gorilla. Joanne kept a straight face and clapped her with minimal effort and strokes. They all laughed before regaining themselves. "Alright, ready guys? Here we go; house number one!" She pressed the doorbell.  
_Ding Dong!_  
"You laugh like a happy little elf," Jo muttered to Elise slyly as the door opened. She snorted and started laughing, trying to hold it in. The stranger at the door looked at her strangely before Mel and Tilly screamed out "Trick or Treat!"  
"Wow. Nice costumes. What's the occasion?" the man said. Tilly and Mel took over the job of talking. "It's Halloween!" they announced cheerfully. The man looked at them for a while. "Well, although I don't celebrate it, you guys seem to have done a good job. You're clearly not from around here. Maybe I have something in the pantry. I'll be right back." He walked away, shutting the screen door. The girls stayed in silence, trying their hardest not to laugh. Elise had her hand over her mouth completely, breathing through her nose, trying to regain herself. "Snotty," Jo said simply to her, her facial expression not changing as she stared ahead. Elise snorted again, bending over laughing. The man walked out at that moment and looked at her. He shook his head as he handed them a trinket each. "Thank you!" Mel said enthusiastically as the man waved them good bye and they headed down the street. They all eagerly looked at what they'd received.  
"I got an apple!" Mel stated with a laugh.  
"Nice to know the man recognises an herbivore when he sees one," Joanne interjected, laughing and turning to Tilly. "What you get?"  
"I got a cheese stick!" They all laughed at the irony of it.  
"I got a panadol and a tissue!" Elise said with a laugh.  
"That's 'cause you're a headache!" the other three all said at the same time. Elise laughed and pretended to look sad. "What about you, Jo?" they asked.  
"I got a banana. The biggest banana you'll ever see. It's a gun. It's my gun." She said, showing them a huge banana.  
"That's what he said!" Elise and Mel shouted together, giving each other high-fives. They all laughed, before putting their trinkets away and moving to the next house.

***

Two hours later and three streets down, they sat outside a house on a gutter. "Wanna call it quits soon?" Mel asked. The others agreed.  
"Let's do a few more houses though, hey? Just one or two?" Jo asked. "Those one's there look a bit more _fannnncay_" she said, sporting a cliche, pompous Pommy accent as she pointed to the other side of the street.  
Groans met her request.  
"Aw, come on! Two more!" said Tilly, her enthusiasm not wearing down despite the hours of walking. "We wanted to do this! Come on!" The girls stood up and walked across the road to one of the two story villas. With Mel and Tilly leading, they knocked on the door. Footsteps were heard thundering down stairs. "Hey, Elise..." Jo said, again staring at the door without changing her facial expression. She absolutely loved playing in character.  
"Don't talk to me. You make me laugh at the wrong times."  
"What did the barman say to the cow?"  
"Don't talk to me," she hissed.  
"Get out of here! You're a cow!"  
Elise snorted with laughter before clapping her hand over her mouth to hold it in. "That is the _stupidest_ joke I have EVER – "  
The door opened to a young man about their age. He stared at them through his brown fringe surprised, looking at each and every one of them before finally settling on the girl in the back who was laughing her head off. "Can I, ah, help you?" He said, eyeing them doubtfully.  
"Trick or treat," the girls replied, shouting enthusiastically. He looked at them blankly before another man came to the door. Blonde and topless, a tattoo of a star was drawn on his chest. He looked at them and laughed. "Wow. It's Dorothy," he said simply. "I haven't seen her around here before..."  
"_Told you so_," Elise breathed to Mel.  
"How can we help _you _ladies?"  
"They're trick or treating, whatever that is," the first man said. He was interrupted by the appearance of another guy. "What's happening?" he asked shyly, hiding behind the other two. A slow grin was etching onto Tilly's face at the unexpected turn of the situation. "Trick or treat-errs" the second one replied. "Who?" another voice asked, before a fourth man appeared, topless too, wearing baggy jeans that hung loosely on him. "Woah," he said when he saw them.  
"Oooh." Joanne expressed unexpectedly a high pitched noise of surprise. Everyone looked to the two back girls, not knowing from whom the sound came from. Jo stayed in character looking evenly back at everyone, not changing her face from her blank but menacing stare. She slowly lifted her arm to be pointing at Elise. Elise stood still, staring wide eyed at everyone. "Pffff!" she exclaimed incredulously. "I swear it wasn-" She was shut up as Mel interrupted.  
"Um, so... yeah. Trick or treat guys."  
"What is that?" The blonde one asked. Mel laughed, doing a little dance in her dinosaur suit.  
"It's where you give us candy!" she announced. The boys looked at her.  
"Aren't you a bit old for that?" the first one asked, shaking his brown hair from his face.  
"NEVER!" Tilly stated confidently as the other two laughed. Jo didn't smile, although her three friends could tell from experience she was pissing herself inside.  
"Is that... is that a banana in your skirt?" The last of guys asked, pointing to Joanne. She looked at him evenly.  
"Wouldn't _you_ like to know," she said plainly, making her friends snort, the other boys laugh, and the guy who asked grin embarrassingly He was saved by his friend behind him who bashfully asked, "Hey, aren't you three out of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" The boys all looked closely and decided it was true. "Oh mate, that is soo cool," the shy one said, rubbing his hands enthusiastically before he was pushed away playfully by the one who answered the door.  
"So um, do you, ah, have any candy or do we just go?" Mel asked eventually. The boys looked at each other. "We don't really have anything," the star chest said, rubbing his head awkwardly. Mel gave him a thumbs-up with her Dorothy costume. "We shall go then! See you around!"  
"Wait! Could you tell us your names?"  
The girls looked at each other and an unspoken conversation passed through them. "You may ask it if that is what you truly desire," Tilly said in her sensei voice. They waited until the boys understood the joke.  
"Oh! Um, what are your names?" the brown haired one asked.  
"Dorothy!" said Mel, blowing them a kiss before pushing past Elise to run down the path. "Master Splinter!" Tilly answered, knocking them on the head lightly with her staff before following Mel.  
"Creepy stone man!" Elise said, turning around and loping back gorilla like towards the others. It left Jo standing there, staring back at the boys staring at her. "General Serpiente," she said, walking backwards, still staring at the last guy before turning around and running to the end of the path. She stopped at the street, turning back to look once more at the four of the boys. She lifted one side of her cheek in a crooked smile before reaching to her skirt to pull out the banana. She nodded in acknowledgement before throwing it straight at them. The last boy caught it and held it in his hands. They looked at it to see scratched into it was a home phone number. They looked back up to see nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three:_**

"That was really strange," Tom said as he closed the door behind everyone. "I wonder who they were."  
Danny laughed. "I don't know man, but did you hear that chicks laugh? The one in the back who looked like a gorilla or a hedgehog or something? It was amazing!"  
"It was like yours, Danny," Dougie said unabashedly. "Loud and weird."  
"Hey, leave it alone... it was awesome!"  
"...who the hell dresses up as Dorothy these days?"  
"Leave Dorothy alone!" Tom protested, shoving Harry to the side. "Dorothy was an important figure in my childhood! She was awesome! She had cool songs!"  
"That chick with the weird eyes – she was interesting..." Dougie added, nudging Harry in the ribs.  
"She was wild!" Harry corrected. "She just didn't crack a smile!"  
"I liked the Sensei. Her beard was pretty cool. Did any of you see her feet?"  
Everyone looked at Dougie. "Mate, none of us look at people's feet. We're too busy talking to them."  
Dougie blushed. "She had slippers on. They were cool! Leave me alone."  
They laughed before turning to Harry. "What was with the banana?"  
"... She ripped you up good..."  
"It has a number on it."  
They all stayed in silence while they thought.  
"We gonna ring it?" Tom asked.  
Harry shrugged. "May as well. They looked like pretty cool people. We should ring 'em tomorrow." The boys agreed and went on to plan what they would say.

The four girls ran all the way to their apartment pissing themselves with laughter. "Did you see their faces?" Mel asked, pulling the head of the Dorothy suit from hers. "They had no idea what to think. Yep, we're normal."They all laughed.  
"What was with the banana?" they asked Jo.  
She looked away and laughed. "I ah, took the liberty to write our home number on it," she said timidly, unsure whether they'd be alright with that. The girls were silent until they roared with laughter. "How the fuck did you get the number on there?" Elise asked confusedly, laughing at the idea. Jo smiled. "The steel on my skirt," she said, showing them the piece of sheeting she had used. "I hope it was alright..."  
Tilly laughed. "Of course it was alright! Did you see how cute that little shy one was? He was the only one who knew who we were. I just wanted to grab his cheeks and... and... URGHH!" she acted out, closing the sound with a very Tilly-ish sound as she showed them what she'd do with his cheeks. The girls laughed. "That first guy couldn't take his eyes off you," they told Elise. Elise blushed and Jo laughed. "Yes he could –he didn't even look at me. You guys are... just... shh!" Elise mumbled, embarrassed. Jo patted her on the back. "ARGH! WHAT IS IT!" she joked, and Elise laughed as she sat down. "Bitch."  
"Fagface."  
"Smelly butt."  
"Don't talk about yourself like that."  
"I know you are, but what am I?"  
Tilly and Mel groaned and laughed. "Did you guys see the blonde? He had a _dimple!_" Mel exclaimed, excited. "What, StarChest?" Jo said, laughing as she looked at Mel. "The Dorothy Lover. You're in Mel... You're in."  
"No Jo. You can't talk. What was that noise you made at the start eh?" The three of them proceeded to imitate it at the same time. They were pretty much spot on.  
"Shut up! I sometimes make those sounds when I'm around hot people but don't expect those hot people to be there! Mel knows this!"  
Mel nodded. "I know I know this. It took all I had not to piss myself laughing."  
Jo laughed. "He was ..."  
"RUGGARD!" Elise said at the same time as her. Jo nodded enthusiastically while Tilly and Mel looked on bewildered. "Code word for... how do you say it Joanne?"  
"Sexy in a dirty vay!" she said in her stupid accent she put on as she hid her head in her hands. She peeped out from her fingers. "Who's up for macca's?" she asked, changing the subject. The girls laughed.  
_Ring Ring_.  
The phone rang and the girls all stared at it. Mel rushed to answer it. Picking it up, she put it on loud speaker before answering. "Hello?"  
"Er..." a sweet English voice replied uncertainly. "Is this... is this... the trick or treat-errs house?" he asked. Mel laughed. "Yes. Is this the boys with no candy?" They heard laughter in the background. "Can I ask who's speaking?"  
Mel laughed again. "Dorothy," she replied, and the boy on the end laughed. "Oh, well, ah... Dorothy. Me and my friends were... were wondering if you were busy tonight?"  
Mel looked at the rest uncertainly but with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Um, well, we were just going to go to McDonalds for some dinner. Why?"  
The phone was silent as frantic whispering was heard. "Well, we were just wondering if we could come with you, perhaps," the speaker said. Mel looked at the girls and they nodded after a moment's thought. "Yeah, sure, I suppose, if you'd like too." She listed the McDonald's they would be at and the time they'd arrive. Before she hung up, frantic yelling was heard in the background. "Wait, wait, wait!"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you going to dress normally?" someone asked. It sounded like the boy who first answered the door. The girls looked at each other once more. Then, as one, they yelled "NO!" into the phone before hanging up.

The girls were seated inside the restaurant, ignoring the looks aimed at them, when four boys walked in. The girls stared at them for a few moments before absolutely pissing themselves as they took them in. StarChest walked in first, dressed in a purple long sleeved shirt, imitating Jeff from the Wiggles. The girls laughed at the joke, kicking Mel underneath the table. Behind him was Door Boy, dressed as a pirate. He had a bandanna around his head, an eye patch, and a sword to his belt. His jeans were ripped and worn and he had a black shirt with a pirate flag on. Elise laughed and sent him a thumbs up. She loved pirates.  
Behind him was the shy boy, who appeared not to have dressed up at all. A sign was taped to his stomach saying "alien in disguise," and it was then they noticed the alien antenna's that sprouted from his head. Tilly laughed at his slyness.  
Walking right behind him was the last boy. Dressed in complete black, he wore a sign saying "Foot Ninja will imprison monster for money." Jo cheered at his TMNT reference. They sat down opposite the girls.  
"Hello," they said shyly. The girls grinned.  
"Heyyy," they said back in unison.  
"Master Splinter says nice to meet you!" Tilly said in an exaggerated man's voice. They all laughed.  
"So... introductions?" Elise suggested, eyeing them slowly. The boys looked at each other and shrugged. "Pirate..."  
"Jeff"  
"Alien incognito..."  
"Foot ninja..."  
The girls chuckled. "What about the real ones?" Elise asked.  
"We'll tell you ours if you tell us yours," Foot Ninja bargained. He was answered by the four girls all replying at the same time. "That's what she said!" They high fived each other and laughed.  
"No, that's a fair deal. We'll honour that. Won't we girls?" Jo said, looking at the others for conformation. They all nodded. "Alrighty. My name is Joanne, otherwise more commonly referred to as Jo," she started with a satisfied nod of the head.  
"Elise... commonly called Leisey," she said with a peace sign.  
"Melliissssaa, but call me that and I kick you, so just Mel," she said with an innocent smile.  
"TILLLY!" she screeched. The girls laughed.  
"My name is Danny," Door Opener said with a huge grin that made the others grin back. "Hello Danny," they chorused. He smiled at them again.  
"I'm Tom," Blondie stated.  
"Tsk," Jo said softly, shaking her head. Tom looked at her with open eyes and laughed. "What? What!? What's wrong with my name?"  
"I'm sorry. It's a very nice name Tom. But, I liked the one I had in my head better."  
Tom stared at her confusedly. "You had a name for me?" Jo nodded and the others laughed.  
"STARCHEST!" they said at the same time. They laughed together, and Tom held his hand out for a high five. "I like that name," he said. Jo laughed again.  
"So do I."  
"Did you have a name for me?" Danny asked excitedly with another of his famous grins. Jo nodded. "Yeah, but yours wasn't as flattering, so I like your name better."  
Danny grinned. "What was it?"  
"Door boy," she said with a laugh. "It was the first thing that came to mind." The boys laughed.  
"Who are _youuu_?" Tilly asked the alien, throwing a menu at him. He smiled coyly at her. "I'm Dougie," he said softly, looking down. The girls grinned at him, the word 'cute!' echoing through their minds. "And _you?_" Tilly said finally to the last one. He grinned at her, looking at his hands. "Harry," he said. They all waved at Harry; even Dougie, Danny and Tom. It made the girls laugh.

They all sat together eating, having ordered and been served. They talked about where they came from and who exactly they were – the girls explained how they were from Australia and living over here for a few years, should money allow it, and they boys told them about their band. Tom and Danny sung and played guitar, Dougie played the bass and Harry on the drums. It was interesting conversation until Jo changed the subject.  
"Dudes. I really, realllyyy need to pee. I don't think I can in this thing, ay."  
The girls looked at her and began to piss themselves laughing.  
"Dude," Mel replied. "That is so unnecessary."  
"You're mum didn't think so last night," Jo retorted, standing up. She looked down at herself. "How am I supposed to pee in this shit, man?!" she asked in alarm. Tilly and Elise began laughing hard. "You always get dressed up with difficult costumes, Jo."  
"That's cause there the coolest."  
"Well, we'll be here when you come back out," Elise said with a snort.  
Jo stared at them jokingly. "Thanks for your help guys," she said with a laugh as she stalked away. The boys stared at her retreating figure and there was silence for a minute as everyone thought their own thoughts on the situation at hand.  
"Don't worry – you'll get used to her individual ways the more you get to know her," Mel told them, interrupting the silence and slyly looking straight at Harry before pausing again as she thought. "Actually, that applies to every single one of us – but hey! That's how we roll!" The boys laughed.  
"So does that mean you'll let us get to know you?" Tom asked, looking straight at Mel.  
"I'd like too," Tilly replied, looking at Dougie.  
"Wicked," Danny concluded, grinning his amazing grin at Elise. There googly eye session was interrupted by Joanne coming back. "Ooh, googly eye session!" she announced, sitting in front of Harry and grabbing his hands, looking deep into his eyes. "You have... beautiful eyes," she said, quoting Sid from Ice Age. The boys laughed and Elise snorted.  
"We should go," Elise finished, licking her lips and smacking her fingers together. She collected her rubbish and her and Jo, being closest to the edge, picked it up and walked to the bins. They grinned openly and waved to people starring at them, and Danny laughed. "Are you guys always this... unembarrassed?" he asked incredulously. Tilly laughed. "Yep," she said, pelvis thrusting to emphasise her point.  
"We're down wit dat!" Mel said, swishing her tail and pulling a wicked sign.  
"Yeahh," they all added together, cheaply imitating the rapper LeCrae. The boys laughed.  
"Happy Halloween," the girls said as they stood up, and the boys smiled and watched them as they walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Three days later Jo sat at home by herself, cross legged on a purple squishy chair, computer on her lap, music blaring from her sound system. Taking the rare moment of silence without interruptions or talk, she sat completing an essay that was due for her uni course she was taking, despite being over-seas. Stuck as to how to phrase her next paragraph, she stared out the huge glass doors that led out to her veranda. The city lights shone on the far horizon and twinkled at her through the raindrops on her doors. She gave a start as the phone rang and leaned over to get it.  
"Hello, Joanne speaking," she answered. There was a pause on the other end.  
"You're sounding quite... normal tonight," they replied, and Jo smiled, slightly confused.  
"Never," she declared, moving her lap top to the ground as to get more comfortable.  
"I believe you," they said, a smile evident in their deep attractive English voice.  
"Can I ask who this is?" she asked more curious now. The man laughed.  
"Sorry, I should have told you as soon as you answered. I'm... this is Harry."  
"Oh my god!" Jo replied jokingly, not needing to pretend to be doubly excited. "You're finally inviting me to Hogwarts? I knew it!"  
Harry laughed. "Sorry, no squibs allowed," he retorted. Jo was silent as she took in his fast comeback before pissing herself with laughter. "Too far," she said, slapping her knee. "Oh, if you were here, I would give you a high five for that. That was awesome. Touché, Harry."  
He laughed. "Well you owe me a high five the next time I see you," he said good naturedly, still laughing as Jo did.  
"Which will be when?" she asked pointedly, becoming serious again. Harry fell silent, unsure of what to say, musing at her bluntness. She didn't waste her time. "Well, that's what I was sort of ringing about," he admitted abashedly. Jo grinned into the phone, glad he couldn't see her idiotic beam that was on her face. "Are you guys free tonight? The boys and me, well, we wouldn't mind seeing you girls again."  
Jo smiled. "That's very sweet. If the answer was up to me, I'd be replying yes straight away. Unfortunately, it's not up to me and I can't ask the other girls as they're all still at work and won't be back till sort of late."  
"What about tomorrow then? You girls could come around and we could have dinner here and maybe just... chill around for a few hours. Would that be better?"  
"That would be excellent. I'd like that. I'm sure the other girls would like that. What time would you like?"  
"What time's suitable for you?"  
Jo smiled to herself again, laughing at her inside thought. If it was up to her she'd be there already and wouldn't leave. She reasoned Mel would be feeling the exact same.  
"What are you laughing at?" Harry asked shrewdly. Jo laughed again, denying that she was.  
"Nothing. Anytime is perfect for us, so it's up to you guys."  
Harry was silent as he whispered to the other guys. Jo got up and walked around, stopping to look out the windows, straighten up assessment papers, until he reiterated the conversation they were having in the background.  
"Is five alright?" he said out of breath, clearly excited. Jo laughed.  
"Perfect. See youse then!"

"So girls... are you all free tomorrow night at around fiveish?" Jo asked cannily as she ate her dinner. Mel looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"  
"The boys invited us around for dinner and 'chillax' time tomorrow night. They rang while you were all at work."  
"Whose _they_, exactly," asked Elise.  
"Harry," Jo told them quietly, staring hard at her food, ignoring the 'oooooh's' that rained down on her.  
"Shut up," she told them laughing, staring them down. "He said they all wanted us to come over tonight, but I thought it would be better tomorrow so everyone had time to get ready and have more time there..."  
"I like that," Elise said, touching her nose then pointing to Jo. "That's clever."  
"Oh fuck. What am I going to wear?" Mel cried, looking around at everyone.  
The girls all thought about it, eating the rest of their food in silence.

"What necklace should I wear?" Elise asked, rushing from the bathroom in Mel's room, which was by far the biggest bedroom of them all. All the girls were in there, using the massive mirror, helping the others, or just sitting and waiting. Elise was bombarded with three different opinions and the girls all laughed. "I think the thin one with the thick loop," Tilly said. "It would sort of go with your dress better then the sparkly ball." The others nodded their agreement and looked at Elise. "You look pretty, bub," Mel offered. Elise was wearing an electric blue dress which wrapped tightly around her stomach before flowing softly to above her knees. Her hair was straightened and hung styled down her back, framing her face. As Mel finished clasping the necklace on, Elise turned around to the claps of the rest. She bowed. "So do you guys," she said, looking at them all. Mel had a cute dress with spaghetti straps on which was multicoloured and very hippy, flowing around her perfectly. Underneath her bust was a beaded belt which sat snugly on her. On the front of the dress were two baggy pockets, making the dress so very Mel. Her short hair was accentuated by a beautiful yellow stoned hair clip that glistened in the light. Her shoes were rainbow flats. She laughed and posed at them, bowing to the cheers.  
"I like you're dress," Mel said to Jo, who stood up from her position on the bed.  
"Thanks! I haven't actually worn it yet." She did a turn for them, showing them the details. She was wearing a short sweet golden summer dress, which had tank top straps and a golden beaded frame. It flowed in soft pleats straight where it was weighted down with a thick beaded bottom which wrapped around the end. Her hair was worn down, thick and shining a light golden red-brown in the light. Jo smoothed it and smiled. "I like it. But I love Tilly's," she said. Tilly stood up, laughing. Her little number was the cutest; a bright yellow strapless cocktail dress. It had netting around the bottom of it which poked out a few inches, and a thick satin ribbon which wrapped around her waist formed a huge bow at the back. The skirt resembled a tutu and was decorated with an array of sparkles which shimmered as she walked. Her feet were enclosed in a pair of yellow ballet flats too.  
"What shoes are you wearing Jo?" Elise asked, interrupting everyone's admiring. Jo thought about it. "I'll have to wear heels, because flats won't go with this dress. You?"  
"So will I," Elise said grudgingly. "but at least I'm not the only one," happier instantly at the thought. Elise picked out silver heels which wrapped around her ankles, matching the necklace she wore. Jo wore open toed gold sparkly shoes which shimmered like Tilly's dress. Finally ready, they walked out to the street where, arm in arm, they walked the three streets down to the boy's house.


	5. Chapter 5

_I feel like I have to explain something here.  
I wrote the vast majority of this piece two to three years ago. That was during a totally different mind set and social... something, so everything here reflects that from the crazy vernacular that was very specific to my three best friends and myself and all our aspirations. As the story moves on, so does the language and our dreams, once again reflecting the different times it was penned. Forgive me, and bare with it if you can. :)_

* * *

**_Chapter Five:_**

"Wow, you girls look amazing," Tom said as he answered the door to the girl's nervous and excited laughs and jitter. A huge babble of conversation rose up between the five.

"Can I take anything?"

"—oh wow, this place is amazing—"

"Thank you so much for inviting us—"

"Do I take my shoes off?"

"It was our pleasure—"

"Hey!"

"No, there's no need—"

It erupted even more as the other boys walked in with their greetings. As the compliments got over and done with, they wound themselves to the dining room where a huge square table was set up. A crimson tablecloth covered it, further adorned by wine glasses within which white napkins could be seen folded up artistically inside them. Not expecting it, the girls fell silent.  
"Now, you ladies just have to sit and have a fabulous time while _we,_" - Danny gestured to the rest of the boys as he pulled out a chair for Elise and indicated for her to sit down by beaming at her - "do all the work for you. This is our dinner for _you_, so we hope you have a good time." He pushed Elise in and once more smiled at her dazzlingly before walking towards the door. "We'll be right back," Tom announced as they filed out of the room, leaving the girls grinning to each other.  
"His grin is _amazing!_" Elise squealed, clapping her hands in delight as she thought about Danny's smile. The other girls agreed wholeheartedly, smiling widely back at her.

"They're soo gorgeous and polite," Mel swooned. "So old fashioned and..." she screamed quietly. The girls laughed. Tilly looked around the room. "The house seems quite nice," she commented, nodding approvingly. "It has character and it's not really messy, but it looks lived in. I like this." The girl's nervous giggling was interrupted by the arrival of the boys.

"Ladies!" Tom cried, "Welcome to your entertainment tonight! We, you're hosts, will be carrying out all your needs, wants and desires," - he glanced raunchily at Mel and raised his eyebrows once – "at your request. You need us to do anything, you tell us. We are here," he bowed once, "for you."  
The girls stared at them while they clapped and whistled and 'yew'ed unladylike, grinning to themselves. The boys stood in a line beside the other; Tom, Danny, Dougie, Harry, dressed identically. Black jeans, white button up shirts with upturned sleeves, black bow ties and white cloth napkins over their arms. They bowed all together at the girls and Harry, Danny and Tom walked back to the kitchen, leaving Dougie to start the night.

"Is there anything I can get you, madam Matilida?" Dougie asked as he walked towards her, stopping to bow by her side. "Perhaps I could tempt you with a glass of white wine?" Tilly sat up straighter, playing in character. "That would be _lovely _monsieur'," she said pompously.  
"For you then, lady," he said, smiling at her shyly. Tilly bowed at him with her head, thanking him. "_Impeccable _service," she said with flair, raising her eyes brows at him. He blushed and continued on to Jo. She laughed, knowing that he would never ask her like that and that he fancied Tilly. Dougie smiled and looked at his feet, instinctively knowing what Jo was laughing about. "Can I offer you a glass of wine, Miss Joanne?" he asked politely, looking at her from under his eyelashes. Jo smiled, touching his arm. "Please Dougie, call me Jo, I insist."  
Dougie shook his head. "I don't know – are you sure?"  
Jo nodded her head, making her earrings chime. "Yes, I'm sure. I know what you mean – it feels weird, but we're going to be great friends Dougie. It would be like me calling you... Douglas or something... It might be our names but it doesn't really suit us sometimes." She grimaced. "Jeez, I'm glad it's Dougie... Douglas doesn't suit you at all – no offence," she said to herself, looking over to Elise distractedly. Elise laughed in agreement, repeating the word and Dougie blushed again, smiling at the two of them. "Well, Miss Jo, Would you like a glass of wine?"  
Jo beamed at him. "Please, if you will, Mr Poynter. I would love one." He smiled at her once more after pouring her glass. "Now how about you two ladies? Can I tempt you as well?"  
Mel grinned evilly. "You bet you can," she said, making the others snort. Tilly had the dignity not to laugh, although she grinned at him. He blushed but laughed too. "But seriously?" he asked again. Elise nodded. "Do you happen to have red wine, or is that too much to ask?" she asked. Dougie smiled again. "As we said before, this night is about _you girls_, and we will do anything for you. I shall be back in a minute," he said, bowing once more before slinking out of the room. The girls stayed silent for a second before bursting out in laughter. "This is so fucking cute," Mel said, and the girls agreed by squealing. "It's nice that they took the time to do this for us, you know. You don't find many people like that," Tilly said, looking at her friends. They all nodded, agreeing, knowing from past experiences that she was right. They were interrupted by a sweet voice. "Heyup everybody," it said, and they all turned to see Danny entering in his waiter attire, a bottle of red wine in his hand. "How are my ladies going this evening?" The girls melted at his amazing voice, smiling without meaning to as he grinned at everyone. His mood was infectious. "Good," they all replied in unison and he nodded, happy.

"So, my red wine-er's... here's some for you!" He moved to Mel, smiling at her as he took her glass. "For you, Miss Mellissa... er, please don't hit me, I mean Mel," he said with a laugh. The girls echoed it, grinning as they watched him. He stared back at them. "Well, isn't this different. I can take on ten thousand people staring at me, but not four beautiful ladies. I got a tingling up me spine." He placed the glass down, ordering Mel to enjoy before bowing and sliding to Elise. "And, the radiant Elise looking so... electrifying in blue. My guitar is that colour, did you know that? Of course you didn't, how could you have? Stupid question Danny," he said to himself with a laugh as he shook his head. He was a bubbly person, always smiling. The girls loved him straight away. "For you?" he asked her again, presenting the bottle. Elise smiled. "Please, that would be amazing. And, please, call me Leisey, or Leise even." He poured her a glass and grinned at her, watching her smile back.  
"Are you really on Leise? For how much?" he jokingly asked, making Mel groan and Elise and Jo crack up, nodding with approval. Elise held her hand up for a high five. "That was terrible," she laughed. "I like it." Danny grinned once more before turning and bowing. "I shall return in a minute, ladies, with more acceptable entertainment. Excuse me," he said, running out. Jo and Elise remained laughing. "I don't... reaaalllllly get it," Tilly said, staring at them.  
The girls cracked up. "Leise... Lease? You know, like rent?" they tried to explain. Tilly laughed sillily, the way she did when she got it but didn't find it as funny because the moment had passed. They all rolled their eyes and laughed, sipping wine. "They're so cute," Tilly said again, referring to the boys. Leise squealed. "Especially Danny! His smile is AMAZING!" They agreed again, ignoring that it was the second time in less than ten minutes she had stated it. "Dougie's got an eye for you though, Tilly," Mel said casually over her glass.  
Tilly smiled and fiddled with her hair distractedly. "I have more than an eye for him!" she declared, thrusting her pelvis jokingly. The girls laughed. "What do you think?" Jo asked her, meaning her opinion of him. Tilly 'hmmm'ed and thought about it. "He's sweet, or seems it. Really shy – like, so different from me. He reminds me of someone I worked with for a while during one of my performances. I'll bring him out of his shell... you watch."  
They girls nodded knowingly, knowing she was capable of it and that it would work the way she needed it too. "Do you like him, though? Thoughts on him so far?" Mel pushed on. Tilly played with her glass. "I'm interested. He's got my attention, but I mean, come on, I don't even know if he likes _me_..."  
"Pffft, I recon that's obvio—"Elise was cut off by sudden laughter. The boys came out, all of them this time, carrying bowls and plates of all the entrée food they'd prepared. The smell wafted over them, making Elise and Jo all but drool. "Jeez, this smells delicious!" Elise commented as Jo's stomach rumbled. Tom laughed. "Shit, we didn't mean to keep you waiting till you starved!" he apologised. They all laughed. "It won't hurt fatty over here –she's always hungry," Elise condoled them, laughing as she reached for some snackage. Jo stuck her tongue out. "Nah Snotty. It's my stomach rumbling in displeasure at _your face_!" she retorted, giggling at her own immature wit, Elise along with her. They lent over the table far enough to high five each other. "Touché," Elise replied, holding her stomach which was sore with laughter. "Twins," she commented fondly. The rest of them laughed along, though not as heartily, not understanding the inside jokes, helping themselves to food.  
"Are you guys going to eat with us?" Mel asked Tom specifically, pointing to the empty seats, one beside each girl. Tom pretended to think about it. "Would you like us too?" The girls responded with a hearty yes before looking away, embarrassed by their uncontrolled enthusiasm. Elise and Jo caught each other's eyes, sending them into fits of giggles. "You guys are weirdo's," Mel told them, causing them to just laugh harder. The boys shook their heads. "Are we good enough company?" Danny asked, pretending to be concerned for the answer. Through her laughs, Jo was the first to answer. "I don't know about that one actually –"  
She was interrupted by Elise. "Nup... Nup, _definitely_ not. Go away back to your kitchen... Go on now."  
The boys looked at each other. "Well, it _is_ the girl's night," Dougie said resignedly, and they trooped one by one back into the kitchen. "No! Come back!" Elise said, reaching out, stuck in her chair and not able to get out to pull them back. Jo was bent over, almost on the ground, her arms on the table supporting her. "What the fuck are you laughing at?" Elise said as she looked over to her. Jo cracked up, finally losing her balance and falling on the floor. "The fact that I just fell on the floor and the fact you just made them go back into the kitchen," she tried to explain, making it evident to her three friends who knew her well that she was hysterical with excitement. Everyone cracked up at her, watching as she laughed so hard she stopped making all noise, just her shoulders shaking. She didn't even look up when the boys walked in to spot her. They burst into laughter. "Is she alright?" Dougie asked concernedly. Elise shrieked with laughter, having started at the same time as Joanne. "Is _she_ alright too?" he added, eyeing them. Mel sighed, shaking her head, a small laugh falling through her lips. "No. Clearly not. They're absolute retards. Sorry. They're weird. We don't know them. They just came in. You should kick them out," she said matter-of-factly. The boys laughed and watched with amusement as Elise dropped out of her chair onto the floor near Jo. The two looked at each other and laughed even harder.  
"I didn't think it was possible for them to laugh harder," Tom said, pointing to them. He laughed a little giggle which made Mel's heart flutter, and looked to the other boys. "Look at 'em, does that not just make you laugh?"  
"They're dropping out of their chairs like sick diseased flies," Dougie commented, laughing and glancing slyly at Tilly. She grinned back at him, laughing slightly at the idiots she called her friends.  
"Do you think we should help them up? Dinner's ready," Danny asked. Everyone nodded as Jo and Elise tried to calm down, looking at each other and high fiving. "HOCH FUNF!" Elise screamed, and they began laughing again. Danny and Tom watched them before slowly they began laughing too. "I think they have no idea how to react," Tilly commented to Mel, and they laughed. "I'm sorry, boys. They're hysterical right now."  
"Phew, nah, I think... I think I'm alright now," Elise said, her hand on her stomach, panting, attempting to catch her breath. Jo laughed and rolled onto her back. "Same. Sorry guys. I don't even know what was funny. It just happens with us. Sorry," she apologised, trying to get up, failing and lying back down. Harry hurried over to her. "Here, would you like a hand?" he asked politely. Jo smiled and extended her hand, biting her cheeks as their hands met and he pulled her up. She grinned at him. "Thank you," she said as he pulled out her chair. "And sorry."  
"Don't worry about it," he said, looking away. Jo's grin faulted slightly, only so much that Mel and Tilly saw, before she smiled and turned back to see Danny helping up Elise. "Up you go," Danny said as he heaved her. She sprung up and knocked into him, pushing him over. Both flailing around attempting to keep their balances, Elise cried out. "SHIT!" Jo lunged and grabbed her by the waist at the same time as Tom got behind Danny, catching him before he went anywhere. Elise stared horrified at Danny, spluttering out apologies before laughing as he began too.  
"Don't worry, you're just a tank!" he said, touching her arm. She laughed.  
"They do call me the Hulk!" she boasted, apologising once more and climbing into her chair. "But we're good now. Sorry to ruin your plans. Continue, please."  
Jo apologised once more, but the boys denied them. "There's no need to apologise," Tom said, smiling up at Mel. Mel blushed and smiled back. "We'll be right back boys," he said.  
"Girls," Dougie whispered, correcting him.  
Tom started. "Ah, yeah, sorry. I didn't mean that." The girls laughed and watched as they walked out.

"I have no idea what that was about but god it was funny—"  
"I just called them boys—"  
"Idiot,"  
"It's nice having them here—"  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, it's really diff-"  
"I'm not used to it! Leave me alone—"  
"Shit, the dinner's ready."  
The boys talked over each other, laughing at their cluelessness. "They are frigging hilarious," Danny said, laughing as he visualised once more the girls on the floor.  
"Tilly looks really pretty," Dougie said shyly, laughing as they pushed him.  
"I like Mel's dress," Tom said simply, blushing as the boys tormented him.  
"Sure you do-"  
"Bet you'd like to see if off,"  
"Shut up." He laughed. "But now, dinner guys?" They all agreed, working together to serve it up.  
"Do you think she'd be... interested in me? I mean, it's... I only met her yesterday..." Danny asked the boys quietly, thinking to himself. The boys looked up. "Elise? I'd say. That look she gave you as you helped her up—"  
More wolf whistles and hair ruffles were given.  
"Come on guys, let's do this. We're ready for this. We know they won't bite. Let's get to know these girlies," Danny said, rubbing his hands together. They all nodded and, picking up the plates, walked into the dining room.

"Wow, this looks amazing," Tilly said as the boys walked in and set down the food. The girls oohed and ahhd, admiring their handy work.  
"Before we eat this," Tom interrupted their compliments, "we thought we'd provide you with some more entertainment, in keeping the mood light." The girls looked at him and grinned, excited.  
"I don't think my stomach can take much more of this. It already hurts," said Elise. Tom raised his eyebrows at her. "Now, I know Danny's face takes a while to get used to, but it's not so bad after a while—"  
"Aww, shut up _dimplecheek_,"  
"I like that one –that's almost better then _StarChest_," Jo laughed. Elise snorted and they all settled down.  
"What's the entertainment?" Tilly asked curiously. The boys all grinned at her dirtily. "Well," Tom began to explain, "We're all dressed up to be waiters – we're not fit to be seen next to you wonders, isn't that right Dougie?"  
Dougie nodded.  
"So, we thought we'd let _you_ undress us."  
The girls stared, seeing if they were serious. "That is, of course, unless you'd rather not."  
"You mean I get to take off your pants?" Mel all but screamed. Tom looked at her and raised his eyebrows, pretending to be nervous by licking his lips. "That was the, er, plan."  
The girls all nodded to each other. "We can do this."  
Danny interrupted. "We thought we'd go by seating arrangement... if you notice, there is a spare seat next to you. This is an icebreaker. So, Elise, _Leisey_," he corrected at the look she gave him, "I get to sit next to you."  
"I get to sit with the mesmerising _Mel_" Tom said, moving towards her.  
"You, Tilly," Dougie said, smiling at her. She smiled back.  
"Jo," Harry said. Jo looked searchingly into his eyes, trying to see any disappointment or hostility. He stared straight back. She tried smiling instead, and he slowly returned it. Tom reached to the corner of the room and put on some music. It was bright, relaxing, happy background music. He danced towards Mel, singing.  
"I'm, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt," he said. Mel grinned and laughed, blushing as he stood in front of her. "Oh, gee, I think my shirt is feeling a bit..._ tight_... around the collar. Mel, would you be ever so amazing and undo my buttons?" he asked exaggeratedly Mel, still blushing with embarrassment, reached up and popped his button. The laughing started, everyone chuckling and giggling at their own inside thoughts; the unexpectedness of the situation, and the complete wrongness in it. "Still got a few to go, Mel," he encouraged, and, beginning to laugh, she took both hands up, undoing the rest... one, two, three, four; five. She held the sleeve of his shirt while he did a little dance around, wriggling out of the button up. Underneath was another button up shirt, this time dark purple. "Just keeping with the theme of Jeff," he said, winking at her. She grinned. "Now, give my pants a tug," he told her, holding his arms up. She glanced at the rest of them, ignoring Elise and Jo's sexual comments, laughing, embarrassed, her facial expression reading 'are you serious?' Danny, bopping to the music, laughed at her. "Dam right he's serious." Mel laughed, still unsure.  
"Mel, Mel, Mel, Mel," Tilly chanted in time with the music, clapping. Everyone joined in until finally she tugged on his pants quickly. Black skinny's appeared and she laughed as everyone applauded. Tom did a twirl, showing off his outfit. Everyone whistled.  
"My turn!" Danny shouted, jumping out of his seat and standing next to Elise. He danced around a bit in an attempt to make it less awkward, making her laugh and clap. "Undress me, Elise," he said theatrically, putting his hand to his forehead. She laughed and reached up. "Oh, if you insist," she said, blushing as Mel had. "I feel like I'm in a strip club."  
Jo spluttered on her wine, leaning forward in her chair. "You've been to a strip club?"  
Elise made shifty eyes. "Shifty eyes! Noooo, I haven't ever been to a strip club," she said. Jo stared at her. "We will talk about this later, Elise," she said parentally, trying not to laugh. "Moreso about the fact of _why you never took me!"_ Elise laughed, undoing the buttons. She tried not to blush which was made easier by the jokes Danny made, although when she looked up to his face she got so embarrassed her fingers slipped. Everyone laughed, pretending not to notice.  
"Now my pants," he said once the shirt was off, showing a chocolate brown stripped shirt which was tight around his arms, showing off his muscles. Elise groaned and covered her face. "I've never got one of those reactions before," Danny joked, holding his hands ups helplessly. He sighed. "Well, if you object, I'll do it myself -"  
"NO!" Elise objected before covering her face as she became even more embarrassed by her reaction. Danny turned around so his back was too her, looking over his shoulder. "Just for interest," he said, laughing as she stared at his butt.  
"I'm undressing someone from behind," she muttered as she tugged on his belt. "And I'm looking at your butt," shaking her head in disbelief as pulled on the eyelets of his pants. "Weirdest dinner I've ever had." She pulled his pants off, to show dirty denim blue jeans. He stepped out and chucked his clothes to the corner, sitting down as well. "Thanks Leisey – I can't tell you how hot it was." They all laughed. "Dougie," Tom prodded.  
Dougie looked at Tilly. "You don't actually have to do this," he said to her, looking as Tilly stared confidently at him.  
"If you'd rather me not, I don't have to," she answered. Elise, Mel and Jo all held back there one liner they were screaming to let out. Dougie stood up and twirled around, laughing unashamedly for once.  
"Let's do this mother!" Tilly said, pumping her fists, making Tilly noises. "Urgh!" She said trollishly, doing a war dance. The audience laughed. She undid the first few buttons easily. Half way down though, she had trouble. "Oh, it just won't undo!" she said dramatically. "Tom! StarChest! It's _stuck!_"  
Tom stood up and reached over, undoing it for her. "Seriously? That seemed to come out really-" "HAHA! I just got a man to undress another man!" She said proudly. Everyone convulsed into laughter as she continued to take his shirt off.  
"It's like unwrapping a Christmas present," she commented as the last button came undone. She laughed and he shrugged out of the shirt and undid his belt. "This is awkward," he said, laughing and looking around as Tilly tugged off his pants.

"I recon. Why are we even doing this?" Mel asked. Tom looked at her.  
"It's an ice breaker. We think you're pretty cool, we hope you think we're pretty cool, so we thought we'd just... break the ice as easily and as quickly as possible."  
"I like that," Elise said.  
"I rate that," Jo stated.  
"Plus we're hot," Dougie added as he stepped out of his pants.  
Everyone laughed, clapping as Dougie presented himself – a striped yellow shirt with denim shorts that went past his knees. He was simply dressed but it went well. "You match. That's cute," Mel mentioned. They all whistled.  
"Harry!"  
"You're up mate,"  
"That's what she said!" Elise yelled out, causing Jo to laugh as Harry stood up and danced to the music. Jo reached out. "Come here, Potter," she said in her best impersonation of Snape, and her heart beat a little bit faster as for the first time that night he looked at her and laughed.  
"Muggle fucking troll shit!" Elise recited, making them all laugh. Jo reached out to Harry and he stepped towards her arms. She cast a sneaky look at the rest of them around his body, widening her eyes in mock amazement. It made the rest of them laugh. She reached up to his neck and undid his buttons, oohing at the shirt underneath. He laughed at her fake excitement, turning around as she helped him out of his shirt. He had a white collared shirt on which was striped with thin grey strips. He turned back around to let her undo his belt buckle.  
"Not only does this _look_ kinky," she said as she undid it, "but it _feels_ kinky," she finished as she tugged on his pants. Harry laughed. "I'd say," he said, putting his hands on top of his head in a pose amazingly like Elise and Jo's and thrusting. They all laughed as he stepped out of it, wearing blue denim jeans which hung loosely on his body, making him look sporty and fit. He kicked his clothes away and sat down. "Should we eat?" he asked, looking at Jo. "That took almost 10 minutes: the food will be cold soon." Jo marveled at Tom's genuineness The icebreaker had really worked. And with that, and much conversation, they tucked into their food.

"We hope you girls enjoyed that," Tom said as they finished their meals. The girls sighed and stretched. "That was amazing," they complimented. "Thank you so much for that... it was completely unexpected and awesome." The boys smiled. "There's dessert later," they told them. Elise leaned back and groaned, putting her hand on her stomach.  
"Look at that, Elise is in heaven," Jo commented, laughing. They all laughed.  
"Would you like to make your way to the lounge room, ladies? It's a bit more comfortable and we can all sit and relax and... undo our belt buckles, in my case," Danny said. They all agreed and wound their way to the lounges. They arranged them in a circle and sat down, unconsciously sitting next to their dinner partner. "So tell us little about you... What do you girls do?" Dougie asked curiously, looking at Tilly after they were all comfortable. Tilly smiled. "Well, we all do different things," she said, looking around at her friends. "We live together in an apartment three streets up actually – it's pretty cool. We decided to come over here because that's what we've wanted to do for ages, and we thought if we all got jobs it would be awesome. We had jobs in Australia, so we just applied for a swap over. It was all a go and it worked, and it's been one of the best experiences I, personally, have ever had." The girls all nodded in agreement.  
"I'm in the acting business; I do theatrics. Urgh! I _love_ theatrics! Loved them since I was little; always wanted to be on stage in a theatre. It's _amazing_ because Australia doesn't really do that many sorts of productions, but there _everywhere_ here! It's great. Right now I'm in the middle of a production that's going to be released soon," she said as she nodded knowingly. "It's a drama on life, but it's funny. I sort of play the main character actually," she said modestly, not wanting to seem too ego, "Which I'm _ecstatic _about. I'm having so much fun! And it's so... unreal! I get to go all over the world, to different countries for shows or to even just watch them. I love it! It's an amazing experience."  
Everyone sat in silence, listening to the enthusiasm which Tilly talked with. She was full of vivacious energy that never disappeared – she had a bubble around her which sucked in everyone and made them as energetic as her. The boys, not yet used to it, admired it in wonder. "So yeah, that's pretty much my job."  
"Can we come watch you on opening night?" Danny asked. Tilly laughed.  
"Sure, I'll get you tickets. I have contacts," she replied, tapping her nose and winking at him.  
"How old are you" Dougie asked curiously again.  
"Twenty three; the eldest," she answered. "You?"  
"Twenty two," he replied. She nodded and smiled "Awesome."  
"What do you do, Elise?" Danny asked, turning in his seat to look at her. She smiled. "Well... I'm a writer," she began. "Or at least, aspiring to be. I'm in the middle of writing a book – the first of a trilogy – set in a fantasy world which I made up. It's _so frigging_ exciting and I have three months to finish it before I give it to the editors. I've already sent in some material and they like it. So, my hope is that they'll like this and that it will get published and I'll be able to write the next too. I'm not in it for the money, because the basic truth is that there's not much involved unless it's a one hit wonder- but I love literacy, I love books, and I've always wanted to be an author. It's my passion. On the side, I'm a librarian for one of the huge libraries in the city which is _amazing! _There's so much to offer here! I'm twenty three as well," she added. The boys nodded. "An author – that's pretty frigging awesome." They commented.  
She nodded. "I try," she joked, and they all laughed.  
"What about you, Mellissaaaa?" Tom asked, poking her in the arm. Mel pretended to kick him.  
"I," she began, drawing out the word, "am a journalist. I write for magazines, newspapers; I do book reviews and film reviews when I have too, but mostly, I like doing music or fashion. Like Leise, I love writing about things and I like doing things that are extravagant and unusual. Fashion is so interesting, especially here because it's Europe. I've always wanted to be a journalist and I thought it was the best choice. Plus, I get to go to all these shows and concerts for free and mosh it just 'cause."  
Everyone laughed and clapped. "I'm twenty three," she added, smiling. "And the second oldest of these losers," she said fondly. Tom laughed before looking at Jo. "How old are you?" he asked.  
"I'm about to turn twenty two!" she said. "The little one – the baby." They laughed.  
"You wouldn't guess it."  
"And what do you do?" Harry said, as curious as Dougie had been. Jo laughed and looked at Elise as she snorted. "Here we go," she said.  
"Shut up Elise," Jo protested smiling. "It's not my fault." The boys looked at her and Mel and Tilly smirked. "I think it's good. She did what she wanted," Tilly stuck up for Jo. The boys looked back and forth between them all. "I don't get it."  
Jo sighed. "I do, well, a lot of things."  
"Like?" Harry prodded.  
"Well, at this moment here, I'm a teacher's aid three days a week at a local primary school while I'm doing a uni course."  
"For what?"  
"well this one's zoology-"  
"this one?"  
"I've just about finished my teaching degree,"  
"And she just came back from Africa after being there for two and a half years," Elise said, snorting.  
"I promise you I don't have aids," Jo said, holding out her hands.  
"Why Africa?"  
"I'm a UNICEF representative for poor and disadvantaged countries, although I mostly do with countries in Africa on personal choice. I build schools and houses and I was the principal of one for the years I was there. I taught the little African kids who attended the school and helped deliver medication to them. I'd always wanted to do that, and I'm due to go back in a few years. I'm also currently in the running for becoming an Australian Ambassador for UNICEF, which is a major thing, for me."  
The boys stared at her. "Wow, that's pretty... that's pretty wicked," they said. Jo shrugged, seeing it to be no better job than anyone else's. She'd been striving to get the qualifications for years to help her achieve her goal because it was truly something she wanted to do, but that was no different to the girls. Mostly it was due to never being able to decide which job she wanted for the rest of her life. So she did, well, most of them. She just happened to be overseas for long, extended periods of time. "It's what I do. But what about you guys? Tell us what you do."  
The boys grinned and leaned back in their seats. "Well," Tom started. "We're in a band called McFly. You may have heard of it, but it doesn't matter. I'm the rhythm guitarist and one of the lead vocals. Danny is the lead guitarist and is the other lead vocalist. Dougie, as we've told you before, is our bassist, and he's pretty wicked at it. He backs us up and Harry bangs away on the drums, rocking the beat."  
The girls looked at them, smiles on their faces, impressed with the group. "How old are you guys?"  
"Harry and I are twenty-four and Danny's twenty-three."  
"So how long have you been together?" Mel asked, her reporter instincts kicking in. They all laughed, noticing it straight away.  
"For about six, seven years," Dougie interjected. The rest nodded in agreement. Mel nodded, thinking hard. "I do believe I have heard of you, actually. There was an article I had to proof read back in Australia on a concert you held in Sydney... I've heard your music too! Oh my god, I know who you are! Holy crap!" She turned to the rest of the girls."'Five Colours In her Hair'," she told them excitedly. "They used this for one of the fashion nights, remember? I liked it so much that I took their CD and played it to you guys!" They all nodded in agreement.  
"It's All About You..." Jo said quietly, making herself more comfortable by drawing her legs up and putting them over Harry's lap. "Hmm, I remember talking to Joseph, the co-ordinator for one of the Red Nose Day's in Uganda... you guys went over there to raise money and that was the song you sung... I remember hearing about it." She stared at her legs for a moment before realising where they were. "Fuck! Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to just put my legs all over you... shit, sorry," she apologised as she hurriedly removed them from his lap. He laughed with the rest of them.  
"Sure you didn't mean to put your legs all over him," Elise said jokingly, laughing at her. Jo grinned. "No, this time, I really didn't. I'm sorry."  
Harry laughed, "It's alright, Jo, seriously... You can put them back if you want."  
Jo looked at him. "That would be awkward for you, I'm sure. Sorry. If it happens again, just knock them off."  
Harry grinned, shaking his head. "Whatever," he said placidly, smiling at her. She smiled back.  
"Didn't... I don't know actually, maybe that was another band... Mc... McFlurry or something, but wasn't our graduation song by a band called McFly?" asked Tilly.  
The girls thought about it before Mel exclaimed excitedly, "Oh my god! It was! It was 'I Got You'!"  
The girls laughed at the unexpectedness and randomness.  
"Well, now I know I have heard your music," Elise concluded. "And I know I liked it!"  
Tilly nodded too. "We've all heard of you then. Does this make it awkward for the rest of you girls knowing that we're in the house of a famous band and we undressed them _sort _of and yet we never actually realised?" The girls were silent about if while they thought.  
"Yep," they all answered at the same time, causing everyone to laugh. The boys shrugged it off.  
"No, it's actually sort of... nice... not having someone knows us for once," Danny said softly. "It means that no one's jumping around and screaming in my ear constantly, which is _nice_, don't get me wrong, but we can be ourselves around you guys, because you don't know that we can be different. Or, rephrased, we can be whoever we want without a camera or someone going 'oh my god, they were so not what we expected."  
The girls looked at them and smiled. "We're glad than, that you feel that way," Tilly said, smacking her lips together. "You now know you can be whoever you want around us." The boys smiled at her gratefully before she added, "And we promise not to tell any newspaper how white your scrawny chicken asses are!"


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six_**

"We should swap mobile numbers!" Tilly suggested, dancing on the spot at the end of the night. They had spent the last three hours talking, eating dessert and afterwards, playing monopoly. Tilly, having kicked everyone's bum, was happily doing a victory jig and Jo and Tom - who had come second and third - were laughing at her as they supported each other in the hallway. "That's a good idea," Elise said, stumbling a bit. They had been drinking quite a lot. Everyone heartily agreed and, within minutes, phones were produced so numbers could be added. "Four men in one night... too good!" Jo said, laughing.  
"Sexual!" Mel said at the same time as Elise asked, "are you sure you _don't_ have AIDS?" They all laughed as Tilly wriggled her eyebrows, saying "raunchy!" as she slowed down her spin. "It has been _such_ a pleasant night!" Tilly expressed, curtsying to the hosts. The boys all laughed.  
"We shall contact you _soon_," Elise added, walking forward to give Danny a hug. He hugged her back, whispering into her ear. Everyone oohed and made erotic noises, making the other two laugh. "But she's right," Tilly said, moving out of the way so that Mel could hug Tom and making a step towards Dougie. "Thanks for letting me undress you," she said as she reached him, hugging him. He hugged her back tightly. "Anytime," he said suggestively, laughing at his own joke.  
Harry looked at Jo, who was staring blankly at everyone. "What's wrong?" he asked. Jo looked at him, wonder in her face.  
"I have to walk home. My feet are fucking _killing_ me."  
Harry laughed. "I'd carry you home but..."  
Jo laughed, punching him in the chest lightly. "Always the gentleman," she said. He held out his arms and Jo stepped forward to hug him, taking in his scent. "Good night," he mumbled to her.  
"Sleep tight," she replied, holding him at arms lengths before letting him go.  
She turned to Dougie who was standing nearest her. "DOUGLAS!" she shouted, jumping towards him as Tilly swapped positions so she could say goodbye to Harry. Dougie caught her in his arms before she could crumple on the floor as she tripped.  
"Goodnight Joanneee," he said laughing as he hugged her. She grinned at him, admiring his casualness that came out when he stopped being shy. "Till next time," she said as she patted him on the shoulder as he let her go, his hands on her waist to steady her. Her and Elise swapped places, and they smiled as they watched as Tilly and Harry laughed at a joke.  
"What's so funny?" Elise asked. Tilly looked at her. "Harry and the Henderson's – get it? Joanne _Henderson_... _Harry_ Judd... _Harry _and the _Henderson!_"  
Everyone proceeded to laugh at Tilly's drunken knowledge.  
"Night Dougie!" Elise said as she hugged him goodbye. They laughed as they pulled away, watching Mel and Tilly try to get around each other.  
"Harry!" Mel shrieked, hugging him goodbye.  
"See you later Mel," he laughed, patting her on the back.  
"Dannnnyyyy," Jo said, wriggling her eyebrows at him. He laughed and collected her in a hug. "Behave yourself now Joanne. Don't you be falling off any tables when there's no one else there."  
Jo laughed. "I know, right – it would be nowhere near as funny was I by myself." Danny laughed and pushed her away playfully. "I'll catch you round," he said with a smile and she grinned back.  
"Bye Dougie, you _studmuffin_ you!" Mel said as she drew from him. He smiled at her.  
"See you later, Tom Tom," Tilly said before swapping places with Jo and farewelling Danny.  
"StarChest," Jo said dramatically as she hugged him. "You make an amazing stripper," she complemented. Tom laughed. "I've been told that before," he joked, and Jo snorted.  
"I'll see you real soon, hopefully," she said, patting his star before stepping back and waiting for the rest of the girls to finish their rounds. They joined her at the door. "Thank you again for an amazing night," they said in unison. The boys bowed. "It was our pleasure – we'll have to do another one soon."  
"Next weekend, our house. Jo cooks!" Mel announced.  
"What? So do you!" Jo protested with a laugh.  
"I know. But not as good as you, remember?"  
"Oh yeahh," Jo remembered.  
"Sounds like a plan."  
"Pillow fights and sabre light battle after!" Elise added. They all cheered. Then, waving goodbye, they walked out the door and down the street.

***

"Well that was fucking awesome," Tom said as he closed the door and looked at the boys. They all grinned and laughed back at him, speaking over each other.  
"Success -"  
"I really like her, I really do -"  
"I might ask her out this week – is it too early do you rea-"  
"That was just the best night-"  
"Nah man, I'm thinking the exact same thing, but I don't know where to-"  
They continued talking over each other, to each other or to themselves as they went on their own ways. As Tom walked up the stairs, he started singing, and was soon joined in with the rest of the boys.  
_"It's only been a day, but it's like I can't go on,_  
_I just wanna say I never meant to do you wrong,_  
_And I remember you told me baby,_  
_Something's gotta give,_  
_If I can't be the one to hold you, baby,_  
_I don't think I could live._"

***

"Oh my god, that was the best fun I've ever had, in a long, _long _time."  
"I'd say... fuck that was awesome."  
"So doing that next weekend,"  
"I'm in _love_," Mel said as she sat down, sighing to herself.  
"I think I am too!" Elise agreed, sitting next to her. "He whispered into my ear that he's going to ask me out this week... that he's going to take me somewhere."  
The girls awed.  
"What about you Tilly?"  
She thought about it. "I don't know what it is about him, but he makes me want to get to know him, you know? He's quiet enough that there's a challenge about him. I don't know if it's love just yet, but... yes girls. I definitely like him!"  
The girls all cheered before turning to Jo.  
"And what about Harry hey?" Mel teased. Jo smiled and shrugged.  
"He smells pretty good."  
They looked at her, concerned.  
"Do you like him?"  
"Yes, I do. Very much so. I'd love to get to know him. But... you know..."  
The girls were thoughtful.  
"He's not him, Jo. He's different."  
Jo nodded and smiled. "I know. They're all amazing boys," she said, lightening the mood. It worked, getting the girls back on their amazing high.  
"- His _smile_!"  
"- His _dimple!_"  
"Quahh!"  
They all laughed until Tilly sat up suddenly.  
"Let's prank call them!" she suggested, laughing at the thought. The girls agreed readily, picking up the closest phone. "What are we going to do?" Mel asked.  
"Let's ring their home phone, so there's no caller identity," Elise said, dialing in the number. No one picked on the fact she knew it off by heart.  
"Chicken noises?" Tilly suggested, knowing it would make them laugh, regardless of whether the boys found it amusing. "Yes!" Every one yelled, leaning forward as Elise put it on loudspeaker. The phone was ringing.

"Hello?" Dougie said as he answered. He held the phone away from his ear and looked bewilderingly at it as he got a reply. The boys looked at him. "What is it?" Harry asked, grinning. Dougie put it on loudspeaker to let the boys listen.  
"PIKARK KAKAWKRICK KAWKIRCK KARKPICKI PICKI PICKI!" went on and on. It stopped halfway through to end in absolute laughter before someone snorted and the phone was quickly hung up. The boys laughed and shook their heads.

"PIKARK KAKAWKRICK KAWKIRCK KARKPICKI PICKI PICKI!" They all yelled into the phone, doubling up in laughter til they could sqwark no more. Elise snorted, cackling. Mel hung up the phone and they all high fived each other. "Too good... too good!" Tilly laughed. "We're retards," she said proudly and everyone agreed.  
"We'll, I'm going to bed," Elise said somewhat anticlimactically, and with that they all followed.  
***

Twenty minutes later Mel came rushing into Joanne's room which was the closest to hers. "OH MY GOD TOM JUST SENT ME A MESSAGE!" she shrieked as she jumped onto her bed. Jo sat up, moving over so Mel could lay next to her and look at it with her. "You are the most amazing and beautiful person I have ever met, and I had the best night ever with you. Would you be interested in going out with me one of these nights... maybe in the next few weeks? Think about it, and tell me what you think. I'm sorry if it's too early to ask :S Goodnight and sweet dreams Mel. Xx"  
The two girls grinned and shrieked like mad, jumping up and down in their pj's. "Let's go show Elise and Tilly!" Mel screamed and together they jumped and raced madly to Tilly's room down the hall. "Tilly!" Mel screamed again, jumping onto her bed and showing her the message. Tilly squealed and hugged Mel. "I'm so excited for you! What are you going to say?"  
"Wait for me!" Elise yelled, running into the room having heard them shout. "What's it say, what's it say!" She read it and jumped up and down.  
"What are you going to say, what are you going to say?"  
Mel thought about it. "Well, yes, obviously." She sat in silence, texting.  
"Here – tell me what you think," she said after a moment.  
"Hey Tom :) I had the best night tonight; you made me laugh and smile so much. Thank you so much for that. No, I don't think it's too early to ask, and of course I'm saying yes! Can't wait to see you. Sleep tight. Xx."  
The girls all nodded, stating on how perfect it was. Mel screamed. "I'm so excited!"  
They all laughed and hugged her, happy for their friend.

Ten minutes later in bed, Elise grinned into her pillow as Danny texted her. "Hope you had a good night Leise. I sure did :) Sleep tight, beautiful. I'll see you soon."  
"Night Danny. Thanks for letting me have one of the best night's ever. Can't wait to see you – I hope it's soon. Night Night.x"  
She turned her light off and fell to sleep with a smile.

Tilly laughed and grabbed her phone as she heard it go off. "Sorry I'm so shy," it read. "But I just wanted to tell you that you looked really pretty tonight. I'm not trying to be cliché, but it's true. Sleep tight Tilly."  
She wrote back.  
"And you. Sleep tight, Smelly Butt."  
She pressed send.

Jo sighed, listening the phones go off, smiling for her friends. She loved them greatly, and she had had a good night.  
Her heart beat a little faster as her phone sounded.  
"Ooh, I'm so spaced out today, ooh; I could have slept for days."

She grabbed it and turned it off before it would disturb anyone else.  
'Sleep tight, Sweet Jo.'  
She smiled.

'Sweet dreams, Handsome Harry,' she replied, before putting her phone away.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven_**

The rest of the weekend had passed in a blur of total ecstasy for the girls, and so had the beginning of their week. Jo's boss was allowing her to practice teaching specially while she marked papers; observing her and giving tips on how to do certain things. It was helping Jo's teaching abilities improve greatly. Elise had spent the last three days couped up in her room, which had the biggest office, writing non-stop. She had introduced a new character which, after proof reading, the girls could all see resembled the immaculate Danny Jones.  
Tilly had been given her new script and was heard practising it continuously – where Jo sung in the shower at the top of her lungs, Tilly recited her lines, adding in different accents according to her mood. She would show the girls each new scene or act, one a night, getting them to act out the other parts with her. It was an endless source of amusement which ended in everyone usually falling on the ground in laughter or complaining of their stomachs and cheeks hurting.  
Mel, having an endless amount of music sources, proceeded to look up every McFly song ever recorded and played them over and over and over and over again. Soon, she had every word memorised and, after sharing the music with everyone, the four of them would blast it away, singing and dancing together on the couches in the lounge room.

So Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday passed quickly, as did Thursday when it came around. Friday dawned and the day passed hastily and the girls arrived home, having all knocked off early, bubbly and talking flat out.  
"Oh my god I'm so excited-"  
"Fuck I can't wait ay, it will be awe-"  
"OH MY GOD THEY'RE COMING HERE!"  
"What the hell am I going to cook?"  
They sat down and discussed what they wanted, each girl contributing. Jo sat down at the kitchen table, going through the pantry, writing down a list of what ingredients she needed for what she was cooking. Mel got the music happening and Tilly and Leise went about, straightening up the house, decorating the table. They all bopped around, talking and laughing at each other from different rooms.  
The phone rang. "_I'll get it!"_ Leise screamed, racing to the phone. She picked it up.  
"Hello?"  
There was a pause as someone else talked. Mel turned down the music as the girls anticipated a conversation from McFly.  
"Ah, can I ask who's speaking?"  
Another pause as the recipient answered: the fact that Elise had to ask who it was showed them that it wasn't the boys as they expected, so they continued their business.  
There was another slight pause before Elise smoothly replied, "Oh, hey. No, sorry, she's not here at the moment – she had to go down town to get some food. Can I leave a message?"  
There was only a small pause before Elise replied. "Okay. Bye." She hung up quickly and didn't turn around, choosing instead to think a while. Tilly stood at the door; her interest piqued having heard Elise say that one of them wasn't here. "Who was that?" she asked. Elise turned around and looked at her.  
"Where's Jo?" she asked instead. Tilly slyly slid around the corner, poking her head out before coming back to Elise. "She's still at the table, talking to Mel. Why?"  
Elise swallowed and looked at Tilly before whispering her answer. "That was Joel."  
Tilly stared at her incredulously. "Who? What?"  
"Joel. It was Joel," she repeated.  
"How the fuck did he get our number?" Tilly asked, anger flaring.  
Leise shrugged. "Beat's me. I have no idea. But he wants to talk to Jo."  
Tilly frowned. "This isn't going to be cool," she stated. "Come on, we better go tell her."  
The two walked out to where Mel and Jo sat.  
"Who was that?" Mel asked curiously as she bounced in her seat to the beat. Tilly and Leise stared at them.  
"What?" Jo and Mel said at the same time. The two girls sighed.  
"Jo, that was Joel."  
Jo stared at them. "What?" she asked quietly, despite the fact she had heard them clearly.  
"WHAT!" Mel screamed, jumping up. "Joel rang here? What a fuck wit! Doesn't he get it! He's not-"  
"It's alright Mel," Jo interrupted.  
"No it's fucking not," Mel retorted, rounding on her. Jo sighed and straightened up, interrupting Mel and silencing her with a look.  
"I'm not going to worry about it tonight. _You're_ not going to worry about it tonight. We're all going to have such fun because tonight the four greatest boys are going to come around. We're going to enjoy tonight, and not think about Joel. _I'm_ not going to think about Joel."  
The girls were quiet at Jo's subtle order. Tilly and Elise hesitated before changing the subject. "We're just going to go to the shops – did you need anything for tonight Jo?" She nodded and gave them a list. Giving her hug before they left, they disappeared out the door.

"What time are they coming over?" Jo asked Mel five minutes later, looking out the window at the rainclouds that were threatening the sky.  
"I don't know," Mel answered her. "Tom said they were aiming around five thirty, sixish. Why?"  
Jo stared outside for a few minutes. "I think I might go for a run. It's going to rain. Do you mind?"  
Mel looked at her closely, stepping forward to give her a hug. "No, sweetie... Go for it. If you're not back by the time there here, I'll text you." Jo squeezed her once in thanks before going up to her room to change into her running clothes. Her phone in her pocket, her hair tied back, her shoes laced up, Jo waved to Mel and walked out the door. It left Mel to listen to music and fume to herself.

"Hey guys!" Elise shouted, opening the door. The boys grinned at her, greeting her back.  
"Come on in to our humble abode," she welcomed, standing back to allow them through the door.  
"You look _amazing,_ Leisey," Danny said as he walked past her, pausing to give her a hug. She did – that much was true. She was wearing another cobalt blue summer dress which reached her thigh. With a deep 'V' neck it pleated softly to the waist before coming tighter and falling straight. The sleeves reached to her elbows, falling soft and gentle. Her hair was natural, curly and full, framing her face. She grinned at him and curtsied playfully. "So do you, Mr Jones," commenting on his outfit. His hair was curling gently and he wore a plain sky-blue shirt which, much like his last one, accentuated his arms. Black jeans were worn with white skate shoes. Leise smiled at him and he smiled back, his glorious grin setting her stomach on fire. "Come on in! Come on," she said, taking him by the arm and pulling him through the front of the house, following the other boys as they wound their way to the kitchen. "You guys have an amazing house," Dougie commented, looking around at the living room. Their house was more modern than the boys; it was open with lots of windows and contemporary furniture. The room they were in had a chocolate brown feature wall, with mocha coloured walls and a pale white ceiling. The walls were decorated with photos of landscapes and people, featuring their friends and themselves. A huge canvas photograph hung above the latte coloured couch and ottermen, capturing a sunset at their home town's main beach, the corner of the photo showing a whole group of friends sitting around on the headland looking out at the ocean, cokes in their hand as they laughed and talked. It was the favourite of all photos in the lounge room, posed by Tilly and captured on self-timer. The boys stood in admiration as the other two girls came in. "Hey!" they shouted, smiling widely at the boys. The boys stopped craning their necks to look at Tilly and Mel. "Hey!" they responded.  
"You have an amazing house," Dougie told them again, and the girls smiled and thanked them. "You guys look _awesome!_" Tilly said, bounding forward to greet them more. Tom stepped forward to give Mel a hug, and Tilly half tackled Dougie. He laughed and hugged her back. "You guys look amazing too," Tom replied, stepping back to look at them all. He looked Mel up and down, taking in her outfit and appearance. She had a bright sunshine yellow dress on, much like Elise's one she wore on their first dinner. With a flowing skirt with a wavy hem line, it was a halter neck which was shown off by the glittering beads that were sown on it. The centre piece of the dress was the natural loop of the halter. Her hair was straightened and she wore it down, with a yellow ribbon in her fringe. She looked bright and bubbly.  
Tilly's dress was as Tilly as it got; unique, fun and cute. Strapless, short and bold, it was a bright but deep purple. It was tight to the waist where it puffed out plainly, simple and stylish. A massive bow was wrapped artistically around her waist to the side, drawing attraction to it. On her feet were her bright green monster feet slippers. "They are the most fucking awesome slippers I've ever seen," Dougie said, pointing down. Tilly beamed. "You think? I _love_ them!" He laughed at her and nudged them with his foot. "I want a pair. I'm going to go find a pair." Tilly laughed and clapped.  
"But seriously guys, you do look very spunky!" Tilly complemented again. Mel, Leise and Tilly observed the boys – Tom in his black jeans and white button up, this time with a short dark red tie. He looked very hot mused Mel, grinning at him. He grinned back and wriggled his eyebrows, spinning around on the spot and thrusting like Michael Jackson. Dougie looked very cute and simple, black jeans with a satin-looking grey button up shirt. He looked smart but casual with his bright white skate shoes, his hair spiked up.  
Harry wore, too, black straight legs, a stark white belt and a white button up shit which had grey vertical stripes. He looked fit and, again, sporty in a cool way.  
"Feel free to sit down guys," Elise said, gesturing to the lounge. "Sorry to say but dinner is going to be a while, but there _will_ be drinks and snackage, so never fear!"  
"Where's Jo?" Dougie asked curiously. The girls shared a furtive look, secretly worried – they hadn't heard from her yet and she'd been gone for almost three hours.  
"She's gone for a run," Tilly finally answered.  
"In the rain?" Tom asked, looking outside. They all looked out the window at the heavy rain that had been steadily pouring down for the last hour. The girls nodded and laughed. "That's Jo for you – she does that sort of thing... loves it. She always runs when it rains."  
"Why?" Danny said disbelievingly, shaking his head. "It's _wet_ out there. Like, _really_ wet."  
The girls laughed and shrugged again. "I think it has something to do with Africa," Elise said, pulling a face. She wasn't really sure.  
"No," Tilly disagreed thoughtfully. "Maybe that's just her." The girls agreed thoughtfully.  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
Tilly laughed and shrugged. "We're all different, obviously – everyone is – but, I recon like your band, your differences are an advantage. Together we have the best fun, just laughing at nothing. We don't fight often, because we're okay with one another and we sort them out real quickly-"  
"We determine the winner of arguments by pillow fights!" Mel interjected, making the boys laugh.  
"But we all do different things, like different things, grew up differently. While Mel and I were dancing after school, Jo and Elise were doing music. We all did yoga together for _ages_ – that was really fun. Then I went to drama, Mel and Tilly took some writing courses and Jo was doing kick boxing. That's just sort of how we roll – we have differences – Mel's a dancer, I'm an actor, Leise is a writer and Joanne's a doer – but we're all united by our similarities – our creativity, love for music and drama, lame sense of humour... lots of simple things that make us closer friends."  
"That's how we roll."  
The boys thought about it, nodding quietly. "That's what we're like," Tom said, looking at his own group of friends. "You have Dougie, who seems quiet but really is just wacky and weird and because of it, everyone loves him." The boys laughed at the inside jokes. "There's Harry, who is good at everything – which can be annoying sometimes- but he is always doing something. You watch him – he's always moving, always drumming to his own beats. You got Danny, amazingly talented, an awesome entertainer, and he laughs at his own jokes. Then you just got me."  
"Tom: he's the serious person - although he _does_ have a fun side -who is always thinking about ways to improve something; always thinking ahead. He never stops."  
"Bring us all together and you have one awesome band, one awesome group of friends."  
"Plus we're hot," Dougie added, sticking his tongue out and biting it. The girls laughed, pushing him playfully. "We shall go get you drinks and snackage," Mel said, walking to the kitchen. "I'll try Joanne again."

***

Half an hour later the boys and girls, minus Joanne, sat in the lounge room talking about the band, telling them their thoughts on their music, and on others. Mel was just about finished telling them about an interview she had had the day before with new aspiring band, when the front door banged open, the sound of a phone ringing was heard and the door slammed shut. They all stopped talking to hear footsteps squish towards them where Jo appeared, dripping wet; her shoes in her hand at the doorway. "I'm so fucking sorry," she immediately said, dropping her phone at the floor. "I had no idea how far I went – I'm so sorry. I'm going to have a really quick shower and I swear I'll be down in five minutes to cook this for you, and then I'll make the best dessert you've ever had or something to make up for it..." She stopped, bending down to rest her hands on her bent knees, her chest heaving, panting. "Hey guys, it's nice to see you again," she added as an afterthought. They waved and said hello.  
"How far did you just run?" Danny asked her curiously. Jo shrugged.  
"I got Mel's message saying you were here half an hour ago, so I ran all the way home – I'd say about nine and a half, ten km's. I was already on my way back."  
"Bloody hell," Danny said, staring at her. Jo smiled, understanding the look. "Believe me – once I was the sort of person who wouldn't even run twenty meters to save my life. But I had a lot on my mind today so I needed to go-" Her voice broke and she looked at her friends. They knew she had been crying for a while.  
"Go have a shower, Jo-Jo," Mel said, pointing to the stairs. Jo smiled gratefully at her and ran up there, leaving the guys in silence.  
"Ten km's," Harry said disbelievingly.  
Elise laughed. "I'd probably give up after about ten meters."  
"Me too," came the voices of six different people at the same time. The musing was interrupted by Joanne's phone ringing again. She had left it on the floor next to the door.  
"Ooh, I'm so spaced out today. Ooh, I could have slept all day..."  
Elise stood and picked it up, looking at the number. It stopped ringing in her hand and returned to the normal screen.  
"They hung up," she said softly, walking back to Tilly and Mel. She showed them the phone.  
_'30 missed calls'_ was all it said. After a moment's silence of concerned looks, the girls returned to talk to the boys.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Joanne had spent the last ten minutes standing in the shower, staring at the wall. She finally had forced herself to turn off the water and get dressed; her only motivation was her hungry guests. Slipping into a pair of denim blue jeans and a cute singlet top which had layers of glittery material that hung like a waterfall down her torso, she hurriedly scraped her hair into a bun, slipped on her favourite socks that were crotched to look like cows and ran down the stairs. She put on a smile and ran in to greet her guests properly this time. "Hey! How are you guys?" she said as she raced in, bending down to hug Danny who was closest to her. He patted her head. "You smell good," he commented, and she laughed. The rest stood up. "Jo," Tom said solemnly, trying not to grin.  
"StarChest," she replied, laughing as she hugged him. "Looking good guys," she complimented before moving to Dougie.  
"Douggieeeeeeeeee," she said as she turned to him. He screamed, his voice rising two octaves.  
"_Oh my god it's Joanne I can't believe it it's amazing,"_ he said without taking a breath. Jo laughed and hugged him. "Shut up. I'll cook you dinner in a second." She turned to Harry. "Heyy," she said, smiling. He smiled back and held out his arms, holding her tight as she stepped towards him. "Hey Miss I-Can-Run-Ten-K's-In-Thirty-Minutes, how you feeling?"  
Jo laughed again. "Guilty – I didn't even look at the time. I'm going to go and cook you guys dinner – I promise you it will be ready in less than half an hour."  
"Don't sweat it, Jo. We're fine. Elise just pretty much force fed us by stuffing our faces with food. We can survive a little longer," Tom told her. Mel and Tilly laughed, pointing to Elise, her own cheeks puffed up with food, looking around guiltily. Jo smiled and turned around, walking to the kitchen. "Mel-Mel, I'm about to cook! I need _music_!"  
Mel got up and followed her, racing to the stereo near the kitchen. Elise looked at the boys and Tilly. "Do you guys just wanna go to the kitchen – seems like that's gonna be where the action is." They all agreed and got up, trooping together.  
"Holy shit, this kitchen is HUGE," Danny said when he entered. He was right – the kitchen _was_ big, with benches everywhere and huge windows above the sink. Jo was already crouched down, dragging out the equipment she would need, the ingredients set out near chopping boards. Everyone sat down at the dining table and began talking, watching as Jo began to get busy. Within ten minutes the kitchen was filled with the aromas of spices and herbs, and everyone's stomach was rumbling. Harry jumped up. "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked, walking over to the other side of the bench.  
Jo looked up from where she was washing lettuce and smiled at him. "Would you like to help?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Well, can you finish this for me and then shred it? I'll start cutting up some other things."  
Dougie jumped up too. "Would you like some more help?" Jo smiled.  
"Sure, why not. Can you please come over here to the stove and keep stirring that till it starts boiling, then turn it down? Thanks, man." She gathered together some carrots and peeled them, placing them on the chopping board and sharpening a knife. Her phone rang, vibrating on the bench. Everyone fell semi silent to watch as Jo picked it up, looked at it and hung up. She frowned and threw it away at the carpet, going back to sharpening the knife more furiously. The boys looked curiously at her and Jo, sensing their gaze, looked up and smiled. "I don't feel like talking to fuck-face's tonight," she said simply. "And he's a major fuck-face."  
The boys nodded, still not understanding but respecting her privacy. Jo picked up the knife and began to chop the carrots, frowning and smiling menacing at the same time, causing her to look evil.  
"It looks like Jo is thinking about some really horrible and gruesome way to kill someone by extracting their bones out one by one while they're still conscious," Tom said, laughing and pointing. Jo looked up surprised. "How did you know?" she asked, her expression turning to confusion. Tom stopped laughing and looked at her in shock. "You are?"  
Jo laughed, biting her tongue as she poked it out at him. "No, silly. I'm wishing he would leave me alone so that I can spend the rest of the night care free and happy with seven awesome people without thinking of him."  
Tom looked at her suspiciously. "So what was that maniac grin for?"  
Jo looked at him sheepishly. "I was imagining er... actually, it's probably better for your appetite not to know, but it involved the carrot being something of his and doing to it what I'm doing to the carrot."  
All four boys suddenly had a expression of immense pain wash over their faces, and, each of them biting their lips, oohed at the same time echoing each other's imagined cry of pain. The girls laughed, harder at the fact at what Jo had said. She finished cutting the carrots and put them in the pan Dougie was stirring. "Good Job, bud," she commented, smiling at him as she squeezed his shoulders in encouragement. Dougie grinned back.  
"I don't know if I'm going to be able to eat these carrots now without feeling a little sick," he told her as he stirred.  
"Harden up," Jo told him, butt-legging him gently.  
Dougie snorted. "Ew! That does... that does _not_ help the visual image in my head Jo." Everyone laughed, sickened themselves at the sight he had put in their heads.  
The phone rang again.  
"This guy just never gives up," Danny observed with some annoyance. Tilly grinned.  
"I'm going to answer it!" she declared, getting up and running over to where the phone lay on the floor in her slippers. Jo protested, but stopped half way to shrug.  
"GO AWAY SMELLYBUTT!" Tilly yelled into the phone before hanging up. Everyone laughed, including Jo as she began to serve the salads.  
"Thanks Dougie – that made that a lot easier. You can sit down if you want now," she offered as she took the pan from him. Dougie smiled at her and walked to sit with Tilly. The people at the table began to talk within each other, leaving Harry and Jo to arrange the food on the plates. They stood side by side working together, laughing as they talked lightly. Jo slapped his hands and scoffed as she laughed at something that he said, before listening to his retort and kicking him. Mel sat there watching as everyone around her talked and she smiled at the sight she saw. It was the perfect picture of co-operation and enjoyment.

The phone rang just as Jo and Harry were delivering the plates to the table. Jo sighed, setting down the meal in front of Tom.  
"You gonna take it?" Mel asked her softly as she watched Jo stare at it, clearly trying to make a decision in her head. She nodded and picked it up, beginning to walk away towards the lounge room, but not before she was still within ear reach. "What the fuck do you not get about thirty two missed calls, Joel? Does it not scream out _I don't want to talk to you, you fuckwit?_ WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" The rest of the conversation was muffled as she walked further away.  
"Wow. She doesn't waste her time, does she," Tom commented. The girls laughed.  
"If it was me, I'd be like that too," Mel said as the other girls nodded. "He's the biggest fucker I've ever met."  
"Who is he, if I may ask?"  
The girls were silent for a minute, silently conversing with each other about whether or not they should or would be allowed to tell. It was Elise who explained.  
"His name's Joel and he was Joanne's ex-boyfriend of about two and a half years." They all nodded, understanding, waiting.  
"I'll say it – again - he's the biggest fucker I've ever met," Mel repeated, frowning. "He abused her for ages – and now he wants back in."  
Everyone was silent. "Abused?" Danny asked, unclear on exactly what Mel meant. She nodded.  
"Used to beat the crap out of her," she explained. "Physically, mentally, whatever... he destroyed a part of her and it has taken her a _long_ _ass_ time to get even remotely back to how she used to be. It takes a lot to break Jo, but he managed it."  
"Why is he contacting her all of a sudden?" Harry asked, looking intently at Mel.  
"Because he says he still loves me," Joanne interrupted, having come back in and heard. "His theory is that I should love him still too, but no. Fortunately, I've moved on."  
She sat down next to Harry, eyeing him, her phone gone from the room. "I turned it off," she told their wondering eyes. "I wanted to eat dinner, and talk to you! How is it, everyone?" she asked, gesturing to the food.  
They all nodded. "Absolutely fantastic," Danny said as he shoved another forkful into his mouth. Jo laughed. "I'm glad you like it then. And I'm sorry you had to wait so long."  
And with that, they dug in.

"Ah shitters, I can hear my phone ringing," said Tilly as she pushed her chair back. "Be right back – I just need to answer it, I think it's my boss." She got up and skipped to her room, leaving everyone behind as they watched her before continuing their conversations. Five minutes later Dougie piped up. "Um, would it be possible to use your bathroom?" he asked the girls. They all nodded, smiling.  
"Sure you can-" Elise assured him.  
"No, no you can't Dougie... you're going to have to go without-"Jo taunted.  
"Nah," Mel said simply. They all laughed.  
"Nah, we're just kidding," Elise apologised. "You go to that hallway and-"  
"You turn left, towards the back of the house... it's the last door on the left," Mel interrupted really quickly, silencing the girls questioning stares with a look. Dougie stood up and smiled. "Thanks, I'll be right back."  
The girls waited for him to walk out of the room before questioning Mel.  
"There isn't one at the end of the hallway," Elise pointed out. Jo started laughing, understanding what Mel was doing. Mel grinned at her. "I know," she said simply, shrugging her shoulders and looking down at her plate. "But Tilly can tell him that."  
Everyone laughed, clapping at Mel's deviousness.

Dougie hesitantly knocked on the door, hearing a voice. "This can't be the bathroom," he said out loud as he slowly pushed the door open. He stuck his head around to see a huge spacey bedroom. The walls were painted brightly; the feature wall a bright red, the other three a creamy white. Black photo frames hung everywhere on each wall, depicting collages and portraits of people, places and things. A huge queen bed with a striped cover with different fluro colours stood roughly made in the middle of the red wall. Opposite was a huge window looking over the city, where Big Ben could be seen above the buildings. Dougie guessed the cityscape would light up the room at night. A dressing table stood to one side of the wall, with scattered cosmetics and jewellery over it. "This _definitely _is _not_ the bathroom," Dougie said, backing out slowly.  
"Nope... this would be my room," said Tilly, walking through the door with her arms in front of her, pretending to swim. "Welcome to the domain of the Tilda," she welcomed in a deep voice, smiling at him and breast stroking her way over to him.  
"Enjoying your swim?" he asked with a grin, looking at her. Tilly nodded, gasping and puffing her cheeks out as if taking a breath before going underwater. He laughed. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to come into your room – I was looking for the bathroom and Mel told me the last room on the left and -" he fell silent, finally understanding. They both laughed. "Would you like to swim to my bed with me? We can sun-bake on the shore." Dougie nodded and laughed, waving his arms in freestyle and walking over to the bed. They sat down.  
"So was it your boss that rang?" Dougie asked casually, looking at her.  
Tilly nodded. "Yep, he was just telling me that there was no rehearsal on Wednesday." Dougie nodded, looking at his hands. He was getting shy again, nervous. "You got anything planned?" he asked, enlacing his hands and turning them over again and again. She looked at him and tried not to smile. "No... why? Have you?"  
Dougie looked up at her. "Would you... I was sort of wondering if you'd... maybe..."  
He hesitated before starting again. "This might be a bit early but... would you... would you be interested in going out with me on Wednesday? I've been sort of meaning to ask you but I didn't know how, exactly," he blurted out. Tilly smiled at him, placing her hands on his to stop his fiddling. "I'd love to. Did you have anything particular in mind?" she asked, grinning maniacally on the inside. Dougie looked thoughtfully into her eyes before grinning. "Yes. I do, actually. I'll have to... confirm the details, but... I could pick you up on Wednesday morning – it would be a whole day thing-" he stopped talking, looking down embarrassedly again, knowing his nerves were making him talk fast. "Are you sure you'd like to come? You don't have to if you don't want..." He dreaded the answer.  
"Are you serious, smelly butt? YES! _Of course I want to go!" _Tilly stood up and, grabbing his hands, pulled him up too. "GAH I'm _so_ excited now!" she said jumping up and down. Dougie, being absorbed in Tilly's vivacious bubble of energy, began jumping up and down too and like two little kids they held hands and ran and skipped and jumped around the room screaming. They both began laughing hard as they realised Dougie was the highest of the two. Still holding hands they stood and looked at each other, their hands interlaced between them. "We better get back... you need to pee and I have to finish my dinner. The bathroom is the door before mine – I'll wait for you."  
Dougie grinned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Waiting until she heard the bathroom door shut, Tilly raced and leaped on her bed, jumping up and down, silently screaming in excitement to herself while she fist pumped for a little while. Excited at the prospect of going out for a day with Dougie, she mused as she jumped of where he would take her. Deciding that the mystery was much more satisfying, she grinned and laughed to herself. "Woooo!" she expressed, jumping once more before falling on her bum with her legs crossed.  
"What are you pretending to be now?" Dougie asked. Tilly froze in her position, her face stuck in a 'Farrrrk-I-got-busted" look. She stood up and brushed herself off as Dougie walked to her side. "I was wondering what it would feel like to be a piece of goo," she lied matter-of-factly.  
"Goo?"  
Tilly nodded. "Yeah, you know how you like... get a, a goo ball and throw it at the floor really hard and then it comes back and sort of almost hits you in the face? I've always wondered what it's like to be a ball of goo."  
"Somehow, I don't actually doubt you," he admitted as he offered her his hand to help her down. She took it stepped off the bed lightly, curtseying to him. "Thank you, kind _sir,_" she said. He bowed and laughed.  
"You're amazing, Tilly," he said unashamedly. She smiled at him.  
"The feeling's mutual, D-dog," she replied, tugging on his arm before walking out the door.

Everyone looked up at the two as they entered the dining room side by side. They all bit their tongues as they tried not to grin.  
"Seems that Dougie had a mix up – got told to go the wrong room," Tilly explained with a straight face. Everyone grinned.  
"It was Danny... he was being assumptive and told Dougie where to go," Mel immediately blamed. Danny chocked on his beer. "What!?" he squeaked, looking widely about. It made them all laugh.  
"Lucky you were there to save him, hey Tilly," Jo said, wriggling her eyebrows at Dougie. He grinned at her. "Totally – she had to swim to get me out of the rip I was in," he joked, looking at Tilly as she demonstrated by swimming to her spot. He followed her with a smile and sat down and with that, everyone continued on with their dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Who's up for a game of spotlight?" Elise asked after they'd finished their dinner, conversation and dessert – Jo had done as promised and cooked them all a hearty treat. The girls all cheered, standing up and jumping. "We _have_ to play it our way," Jo said, her and Elise laughing already. The boys looked at them. "What's spotlight?" Tom asked.  
"...What are your modifications?" Danny asked. The girls grinned.  
"Danny's learning fast, don't you think?" Jo mused.  
"He knows which questions to ask," Elise agreed. They grinned at each other secretly.  
"Spotlight – what we're calling spotlight - is just like hide and go seek in the dark," explained Jo.  
"We turn off all the lights in the house, everyone goes to hide – they have a certain amount of seconds and then someone has to find them-" Mel continued.  
"But we have made it just a little tiny bit funner," Tilly added. "We usually dress up or something, but we each have like, a weapon. It's usually a sword or a light sabre, and when you're found you have to be stabbed and killed to be considered caught. Which means it's fun because you have the chance to run and hide or fight back and kill them –"  
"And the game usually involves someone absolutely CANEING themselves on some object that they ran into and everyone else laughing," Elise concluded.  
"Yeah, that's usually Elise," Jo said laughing. "You guys interested in playing?"  
The boys grinned to one another. "It does sound fun," Dougie voiced, beginning to get excited. Harry hesitated. "I don't know – it seems sort of... intrusive and awkward running around your house and going through your rooms to hide and stuff... I feel weird." The boys nodded, agreeing. The girls stood silent, thinking.  
"How bout we go in partners?" Tilly suggested. "I'll go with Dougie, Elise with Danny, Mel with Tom, Jo with Harry – we'll get dressed up, prepared: protected! And then we'll play teams. The team with the most points wins... a prize or something."  
Everyone cheered, complimenting Tilly on her geniusness.  
"Tilly, you should get your dress up box out – we'll all go get dressed."  
"We should make it a surprise," Elise mused. "Each team should get like, five minutes with the dress up box and they have to choose their costumes and weapons. Then they grab their stuff, go into whoever's room, get changed and ready, suggest tactics and possible hiding spots, then we'll parade out, show everyone, tell them the team names and rock off."  
"That's a good plan, I like that," Tilly said, touching her noise and pointing at Leise. She smiled.  
"What do you think, boys?" Jo asked, leaning against Harry and resting her arm on his shoulder. "Sounds like a fucking awesome plan to me," Harry laughed, looking up at Jo. She grinned and looked at the rest of the boys, waiting for their consent. They nodded and stood up eagerly, standing with their team partner.  
"We'll make it too –to make it easier but sort of challenging at the same time—"  
"—That made no sense, Jo -"  
"That you have to hide together, otherwise it doesn't count and you lose points." Everyone agreed.  
"Who goes first to the dress up box?" Mel asked, looking at the girls. Leise thought about it. "Tilly and Dougie – it's her box. You got five minutes to choose your costume guys – go, go, go, go!"  
Tilly grabbed Dougie's hand and they ran off to her room.  
"Wanna make it fair and go to our own rooms for tactics time?" Mel suggested, looking at everyone. They all agreed and, tugging on their partners, the girls lead them off to their rooms.

"Hoo," Tom said as he walked into Mel's room, staring at the scene.  
Mel smiled. "What?" she asked, looking at her room as well. Tom whistled.  
"This is a nice room," he complimented, taking it all in. The feature wall was sunshine yellow, very in your face, surrounded by pastel cream walls and ceilings. Her bed - a huge king bed - was patterned in an array of colours. Photos hung everywhere; huge collages of events, portraits of people and places. Writing of quotes and dates and drawings were hung up everywhere, covering walls until the original colour could not be seen. On one side of the room, a huge mirror, three meters long and two meters wide, hung. Makeup, jewellery, appliances and clothes lay _everywhere_. It was a very cool, albeit very messy, room.  
Mel grinned again, thanking him. She sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to her. "Alright... we gotta think up some tactics, hiding spots and –"  
"A team name," Tom said immediately. Mel grinned.  
"Any suggestions?" she asked. Tom thought about it.  
"Do you like Harry Potter?" he asked. Mel laughed, clapping her hands.  
"YES! I love it."  
"Wanna be called Team Voldemort?" he asked. "He's pretty... pretty wicked." Mel shook her head seriously. "You mean Team He Who Must Not Be Named?" she said. Tom blanched.  
"How could I have forgotten?"  
Mel laughed. "I like that though – Team He Who Must Not Be Named." They high fived.  
"So... hiding spaces. Where are good ones?" Tom asked, getting to business. They brainstormed possible places going from room to room; bath, shower, toilet; desk – on top and underneath, (that's what she said," Mel interjected) – under beds, in closets, ect. "We gotta remember that we have to also be able to get away if we need to," Mel reminded him. Tom thought about it seriously and was interrupted by someone pounding on the door.  
"Oi, your turn with the box," Dougie shouted out. Mel and Tom stood up, becoming excited with the prospect of the game.

***  
"What do you wanna dress up?" Tilly asked Dougie, throwing open the lid of the box. Clothes and items spilled from it. "Woah," Dougie commented, clearly impressed. "I don't know – any suggestions?" Tilly put her had to her chin, stroking it as she thought. She began chucking out clothes, throwing them over the floor. Dougie picked up a feathery scarf, throwing it over his shoulder. "Does this make my bum look big?" he asked innocently, sticking his bum in the air. Tilly laughed. "No, no, definitely not."  
Dougie laughed. "You lie," he said, feeling the back of his jeans. "It definitely _feels_ bigger." He picked up a bright pink tutu. "Oh my god! This is AWESOME!" he said, immediately climbing into it. Tilly snorted with laughter. "You're missing something," she said, digging through the box. She pulled out a wand with a star and feathers and handed it to him, bending down to dig some more. "Here it is!" she cried, pulling out a tiara. Dougie gasped. "It's... it's perfect. It... Completes me..." he said, pretending to get teary, flapping his hands in front of his face like a beauty queen. He bent his head for Tilly to place it there. "Amazing," she said, laughing. "What am I going to wear though?" she asked, turning back. Dougie turned to the box, digging through it himself. "What about this?" he asked, holding up a dirty white singlet. "You could shove a pillow underneath and we could draw on a beard and moustache and use that other tutu and scarf and... I don't know – it's just an idea."  
Tilly laughed. "It's PERFECT!" she cried, grabbing it and tucking it under her arm. "You're going to have to get out of that costume – we need to keep it a surprise." Dougie obeyed, laughing as Tilly helped him out of his tutu. He turned to the box once more. "Hey, I could use this too," he said as he picked up a tiny pink singlet, laughing. Tilly clapped. "Hell yes! That would go well." They both laughed.  
"What are our weapons?" Tilly asked, pulling props out. There were light sabres, ninja swords, a bostaff, and all other manners of weapons. Dougie laughed. "Well that's obvious, Tilly. We're going to use wands!" he said, pulling out another wand like his. Tilly clapped, grinning madly, excited now.  
"What are we going to call this team?" she asked him. Dougie shrugged, thinking. He turned to her, out of ideas.  
"...What about..." she began, stroking her chin once more. Dougie laughed as he watched her. "What about the foojam fairies?" she asked. He stared at her. "...Foojam? What is foojam?"  
She shrugged. "No idea, but I love the word. What do you think?"  
Dougie said it out loud a few times. "I like it!" he exclaimed, clapping and jumping around. "Hiding spots?" Tilly shrugged; pffting. "Wherever the hell baby," she said dramatically, flopping her hand in the air. "Let's wing this!" They laughed and, putting their hands together in a group symbol, they shouted at the same time, "FOOJAM FAIRES!" Hugging each other in good luck, they ran down the hallway to get Mel and Tom.

***

"What are we going to dress as?" Mel asked Tom, looking at the clothes before them. Tom grimaced. "Shit, I have no idea." He scoured around. "Oh my god! There's a cape!" he said excitedly, pulling out a black cape with a hood. "Soo dressing up as He Who Must Not Be Named, don't you recon?"  
Mel laughed and found another cape the exact same. She pulled out two skin coloured swimming caps. 'Wanna wear these underneath?" she said, laughing as she shoved it gently on Tom's head. He placed the hood up and looked in the mirror. "I like this," he said, walking around with a stupid lope. They laughed. "We need something more," Tom said, looking around. Mel thought about it. "I have the BEST idea," she said, running over to Tilly's dressing table and grabbing some eyeliner. "Give me your hand," she ordered, turning to him. He reached it out and Mel's heart fluttered as she took his long delicate fingers in her hand. She grinned as she drew something on his pointing finger before doing the same to hers.  
"I don't get it," Tom admitted, looking at her etching on his hand. Mel laughed and pursed her lips, brining her finger to underneath her nose. It was a moustache. Tom laughed harder then Mel had ever heard him. "That is the most awesome thing I have ever seen," he said as he imitated her.  
"We can run away making noises now with our moustaches," she explained, laughing.  
"What weapon are we choosing?"  
Tom thought about it. "Any preference," he asked her. Mel shook her head.  
"Are there any wands?" he asked, sifting through the box. Mel knelt down to help.  
"FOUND SOME!" she cried seconds later, holding up some magician wands. Tom clapped, high fiving her again. "This is awesome. Well, if we're ready, let's go get Jo and Harry." They raced off together to pound on Jo's bedroom door as Dougie had done to them.

***

"Alright," Harry said, rubbing his hands together business like. "Let's do this. Tactics – we're going to win this game," he said.  
Jo laughed. "Someone's competitive," she observed. "Like me – this should go well. Well... hiding spots: -they need to be good, accessible... not always obvious and we should be able to make a quick getaway."  
Harry nodded, taking it all in. "Good tactics... any particular spots you can think of?"  
Jo thought for a moment. "Sometimes just being out in the open is good –like, next to a wall or something. We really mean it when we say it's in the dark – you can't see anything in front of you. This game really relies on feel, touch, sound and guess."  
"Any other hints?"  
"Stab them before they stab you. Run away... tackle. Yep, that's about it." Harry laughed, holding up his hand for a high five. "We're going to rock this baby – fuck, it sounds heaps fun."  
Jo laughed, squealing a bit. "Fuck this is going to be awesome – it's a fun game, _and_ frigging rough. You'll get hurt, but I'm sure you can take it," she said, pretending to punch him. He pretended to cry.  
"Or not," Jo laughed, pushing him. "What's this team gonna be called?"  
Harry thought about it. "We should incorporate our names into it," he said. Jo laughed.  
"I know this might seem really stupid to you, but what about Team Potter? You're names Harry, which is an obvious connection, and my names Joanne – JK Rowling. It's only an idea."  
Harry stared at her before laughing hard. "My mum's last name is Potter," he told her, grinning. "And I have a lightning shaped scar," he informed her, moving his hair aside. Jo grinned.  
"Aha, and I have sort of red hair – Ginny Weasely and Harry ended up getting together – we're a team. This works!" She high fived him again. "Fuck it, give me a hug! This is going to be awesome!"  
Harry laughed, crushing her to his chest. "Does this mean we're married?" he asked.  
Jo laughed. "It's either that, or I can be your best mate and pretend to be Ron." Harry thought about it.  
"Nah, I don't think I'd kiss Ron," he mused before widening his eyes as he realised what he said. There was an awkward silence before Jo pissed herself. They were interrupted by Mel and Tom pounding on the door, shouting together in unison. "FIVE MINUTES!"  
"Saved by the knock," Harry muttered. They looked at each other, grinning, before Jo grabbed his hand and ran out the door.

***  
"Team name?" Danny asked immediately after Leise shut the door to her room. Elise looked at him, grinning and bopping –she was excited. "Um, shit, I don't know. You got any ideas?" Danny thought about it. "What about... ah, shit, I don't know – we'll come back to it. Tactics?"  
"Hide, run, attack. When we're in; observe, listen; learn. This game is hard, so we gotta look for patterns and try to hear where they are... and Mel's a sucker for repetition in this game – she'll hide in similar spaces and –"  
"Observe, listen, learn. Law number six of Dinotopia," Danny laughed. Elise stared at him for so long he got embarrassed.  
"I could... I feel like buying you one hundred presents right now. Other then Jo, you are the only other person I know who knows the laws of Dinotopia off by heart – no one else has ever seen it. Gah!" she ran at him and tackled him in a hug. "You are soo cool!" She said as she drew away. Danny laughed.  
"What are the weaknesses of each team do you recon?" Danny asked. Leise thought about it.

"There's not too much – Tilly usually makes hilarious noises and you can find her or attack her because of that... Mel finds creative hiding spots and... Jo always fights back or attacks first for the hell of it. Hah, me and her did fencing together one summer in year ten so our sword fights are immense. It's hilarious. What about the boys?"  
"Dougie ends up giggling and making funny noises too – Tilly and him make a perfect team. Tom, he would be the sort of person to find really good hiding spots and then stay there... and Harry would take the element of surprise. Wow," he said as an afterthought. "We're all sort of perfect for each other, aren't we?"  
Leise grinned, her stomach jumping around in excitement. "I'd say," she said slyly. Danny blushed. "What is the plan for our ninja skills?" Leise asked, changing the subject. Danny grinned. "Hide? Attack when needed. When in doubt, run away." Leise laughed, high fiving him. "This is a plan!" Their group discussion was interrupted by a pounding on the door; Jo yelling out, "Hurry up you fat fucks!" and feet thudding on the floor as Harry and Jo ran away. Leisey and Danny looked at each other, grinning before running across the hallway.

***  
"What are we going to wear?" Jo asked, sitting down and looking through the clothes in the box and on the floor. Harry sat down next to her, searching as well. "Well, we're wizards," he said, before quickly correcting himself. "And witches," he added, laughing. He picked up two beards; similar to the one Tilly wore at Halloween. "Wanna make like Dumbledore?" he asked. Jo stared at him in excitement, grabbing one and putting it on. Harry put on his and they looked at each other before beginning to laugh. "We need some pointy hats or some foshizz," Jo said. She pulled out two Santa hats, shoving one on Harry's head. "Good enough," she said, laughing as he put one on her.  
"What about for our robes?" he asked, looking deeper into the box. He pulled out a fake tan brown fur coat and grinned. "Is there another one?" he asked. Jo sat up a bit, looking around.  
"Found one," she said finally, grinning at him as she pulled out a black one.  
He laughed. "Yes, no?"  
"Definitely," she replied, nodding furiously. She stood up, offering her hand. He took it and she heaved, pulling him up. "What about weapon choice?" she asked. Harry looked around, deep into the box. "Ah..." he said after a moment's pause, "I think I found the perfect thing – correct me if I'm wrong." He resurfaced to hold up two plastic chickens for Jo. He squeezed them, making them emit a high pitched "eeh!" Jo looked at them elatedly, clapping her hands excitedly. "You're right! They're fucking perfect!"  
Harry laughed. "See, when they attack us, we can have a better reach," he explained. "If we're being attacked, all we have to do is this:" He shrieked, his voice rising two octaves higher as he threw the chicken at her. It hit her gently in the face, where she was doubled over laughing. "That is the funniest idea I have ever, _ever_ heard," she told him, grabbing the chicken and throwing it back. "Are we ready Mr Potter?" she asked. He stood up, grabbing the costumes. "Indeed, Mrs Potter," he said. He waved the chicken in the air in her direction. "_Accio Jo!"_ he shouted. Jo pretended to glide over there where he wrapped his arm around her waist, turning her to the hallway. Raising his arm, he waved the chicken at the door way. "MUSH!" he cried, and, laughing their heads off, they ran down the hall way.

"Quick Danny, we gotta be quick, I really wanna play this game," Elise urged, pulling him to the box. "What's the costume going to be?"  
Danny crouched over the box, looking through it, around it. He pulled out a huge blue dress. "I like this," he told her, holding it up against himself. Elise looked at it and laughed. "That looks good on you," she told him, picking up a dinner jacket for herself. Danny grabbed elbow length white gloves from the box and handed Elise a tie. "We could go as crims," Danny told her. "Like, the curly crims or something... because we're about to cause everyone some GREVIOUS BODY HARM!" he yelled, punching the air.  
Elise snorted. "I like that – like a modern day, cross dressing version of Bonnie and Clyde..." Danny laughed. He picked out a feathery scarf, much like Dougie's, and handed Elise a blue wig. "You could wear that," he suggested. "Would match my dreth," he added, putting on a lisp and talking girlishly. Leise laughed. "Alright... We're the Curly Crims, on account of our hair. Our reason for being criminals are because we're about to kick everyone's ass... we can do this. What weapon?"  
Danny looked into the box before gasping. "Light Sabres?" he said hopefully. Elise grinned, high fiving him. "I was hoping you'd say that," she told him. Finished, they went into separate rooms to get changed.

"IT'S TIMMMEEEE EVERYBODY!" Mel screamed out. As one, every single door opened, and the Team's stepped out together. Everyone dissolved into laughter upon seeing the other costumes.  
"Introduce your selves," Mel instructed. Tilly stepped forward, followed by Dougie who flapped his hands like wings and tiptoed to her side. They all laughed and admired their costumes. Dougie was in a green tutu, having swapped Tilly with a pink one. He had a fluro green feather scarf around his neck, and he had taken his shirt off and replaced it with the tiny pink singlet top that rode the majority of the way up his stomach. He fluttered around a bit more. Tilly had scribbled a moustache and beard on her face, and her dirty white singlet had been shoved with pillows. Her pink tutu matched her fluro pink scarf that adorned her neck too. She wore denim shorts. "Team Foojam Fairies," she reported to them. Dougie lifted his star wand and pointed it at Harry, who stood opposite to him. "Wishka, wishka, wishka!" he shrieked. Everyone laughed. Danny and Elise stepped forward next.  
"Team Curly Crims," Elise told them all. Dressed as a man, having swapped her dress for jeans, she looked spiffy.  
"... Curly Crims?" Mel asked incredulously.  
Danny nodded. "On account of we're about to commit some _serious bodily harm,_" he recited, karate chopping the air. They all laughed, admiring his night-blue evening gown and gloves.  
"Gee Danny... it's sad. You make a better woman than you do a man," Tom told him.  
Everyone laughed.  
"They're perfect for each other," Mel added. "Elise makes a better man than woman!"  
"She's definitely got the beer gut for it," Jo said. Elise stuck her finger up at her.  
"At least I don't have the _face,_ JoMANN," she retorted. Jo snorted.

Mel and Tom introduced themselves. "Team Voldemort," Mel told them proudly. Tom shook his head and tsked in disgust. "She means Team He Who Must Not Be Named," he corrected her. Everyone admired their capes, moustache and improvised tattoo on their arms. The swimming caps added to the affect, making everyone laugh at their apparent baldness.  
Mel took her wand out and pointed it at Elise. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
Elise pretended to scream and wither on the floor.  
"You were just killed by the mighty powers of Lord Voldemort," Tom told her.  
Elise put her hands to her ears. "Oh, the name! The name! The name of He Who Must Not Be Named!"  
Jo spoke, interrupting Elise's hysteria as she stood forward in her fur coat, beard and Santa hat. "Team Potter," she said, looking directly at Mel.

Mel gasped. "How can it be!?"  
"My mother died to save my life. I have one thing you will never have, Tom... I have LOVE!" Harry shouted. Mel and Jo high-fived, laughing.  
"This means war," Tom said to Harry.  
"People will die tonight," Danny added, showing his hairy leg to the top of his thigh through the slit in his dress as he pretended to pull out a gun by clasping his hand.  
"It is a sacrifice I am willing to make," Tilly told them, holding her wand up.  
They stared at each other. "Rock off," Elise ordered. She stepped forward as Tilly did, and Jo pushed Harry forward. Tom glared at him jokingly and stepped forward too.  
"Scissors, Paper, Rock!" They called. Tom and Elise and Tom were all rocks. Harry got paper.  
"AHA! Harry and Jo are in first!" Elise cheered.  
"Let's turn the lights off then!"  
"Whoever's in has to stand in the foyer!"  
"Lights off!"  
The lights turned off.  
"_Lumos,"_ said Mel in the dark. Jo and Elise started laughing.  
"Nothing happened," Elise said as Jo giggled, thinking the exact same thing. Tom stuck up for his team member  
"Yes it did. You just can't see, muggle."  
Elise stopped laughing immediately, which intensified everyone else's.  
"Too far Tom... too far," she said before laughing again. Jo interrupted them again.  
"Alright... Team Potter will go to the foyer, and once there, we'll count to thirty. Then we're coming for you." Grabbing Harry's arm, they felt their way down the hall way to the front of the house.  
"One! Two! Three! Four! Ha! Ha! Ha! Five! Six! SEVEN! Ha! Ha! EIGHT! Ha!"  
Harry started laughing. "What the fuck are you doing?"  
"You never watched Sesame Street when you were little?" Jo asked. Harry was silent, and she translated that he was giving her a blank look in the dark.  
"I don't know –it wasn't big in England –you had the Muppets. But there was this character called Count Dracula and that's how he counted... he was awesome – Fourteen! Fifteen!"  
Harry laughed, counting with her. At twenty five, they began moving towards the lounge room door. Jo grabbed Harry's hand. "And so it begins..." she whispered. "Chickens ready?"  
"Check," Harry confirmed. He squeezed her hand. "Are you scared?" he asked her softly. Jo scoffed "No. You?"  
"Good. I'm not either."  
Jo snorted. "Sure you're not."  
They fell silent as they walked through the lounge room. The game was all about surprise and senses – the more unexpected your appearance was, the funnier the find. They moved around the room, feeling. Communicating through hushed whispers and touching, they decided to move on – Harry directing Jo by grabbing her head in his hands and moving it to the direction he thought they should go. Taking her hand again, they moved towards Mel's room.

***

Danny and Elise were squashed together in a wardrobe. They struggled not to laugh; the space being only suitable for one person, were a person to find themselves in a scenario where they needed to strangely be in a wardrobe such as the present moment. Danny had his arm around Elise's waist and she was pressed tightly against his chest, one hand around his neck.  
"Well isn't this cosy," he said conversationally. Elise started shaking with laughter.  
"What have you got planned for this week?" Danny asked quietly. Elise thought about it.  
"Nothing actually. I think it's going to be a very boring week. What about you? Anything exciting planned?"  
Danny was silent. "I'm not exactly sure – I was... I was hoping something would come up..."  
"Like what?" Elise asked. Danny shrugged. They stayed in silence for a while, trying to listen. Hearing nothing, Danny started again, tightening his grip around her waist.  
"Actually Elise... are you busy Wednesday?" he asked suddenly. Elise shook her head before realising he wouldn't be able to see it. "No," she said out loud, her heart beating just a little bit faster.  
"Elise," Danny said. "Will you go out with me on Wednesday? I'd like to take you somewhere."  
Elise was silent, ordering herself not to scream out loud.  
"Elise?" he asked, embarrassed now.  
"Yes Danny... I would love to go out with you on Wednesday."  
He hugged her.

Team Potter stood quietly in Mel's room near her bed, having searched everywhere. Jo grabbed Harry's hand, turning to him as she stood on her toes to put her lips near his ear.  
"They're in the wardrobe," she whispered very quietly. She felt Harry squeeze her hand in response and together, they moved to the door. Taking their chickens gently from their pockets they readied themselves. Harry tapped on Jo's back – one, two... THREE! They wrenched open the doors and attacked Elise and Danny, hammering them in the dark with their chickens, a ruckus of 'eehs!' sounding.  
"We got you! We got you!" Harry yelled out excitedly.  
"What the fuck's making that noise!?" Danny asked, trying to pull his light sabre out. It was stuck.  
"You're in!" Jo yelled, grabbing Harry and running, leaving the other two to try and get out.

"My room?" Jo asked Harry as they ran through the dark. Harry agreed and together they ran towards her bedroom. Opening the door, they paused behind it and shut it gently. "Where do you wanna hide?" Harry whispered. Jo looked about, trying not to laugh as she realised it was useless. "What about if we stand on the bed against the wall?" Squeezing her hand in agreement, Jo took him towards the bed. She stifled a scream as something touched her foot.  
"What the fuck was that?" she asked. A groan was all she got in reply.  
"Who's that?" she asked.  
"Foojam Fairies," Tilly replied from under the bed.  
"What's wrong with Dougie?"  
"Someone stepped on my hand," Dougie groaned, trying to hold it back.  
"—Oh shit... is that what I trod on? Sorry Dougie," Harry said. They started laughing.  
"Who's in?"  
"The Crims. We better hide Harry – they could be coming."  
Together, they jumped onto the bed and stood at the head of it, pressed up against the wall. The four of them fell silent and waited.

***

"I like this game," Tom said quietly to Mel as they crouched under the dining table. Mel laughed. "So do I... we used to play this at every birthday when we first made it up... and us four do it some nights." Lighting flashed through the window – it was starting to rain again. "What are we going to do if Jo and Harry find us?" he asked. Mel was silent.  
"I don't know –maybe run? What do you think?" Tom nodded next to her.  
"Mel..." he said suddenly. She turned to him and saw him dimly as lightning flashed again. He was looking at her.  
"You know how I asked you last week if you wanted to go out sometime?"  
Mel grinned in the dark, her stomach turning with butterflies. "Yeah," she replied.  
"Are you free this Wednesday?"  
Mel thought about it – she could get time off if she needed. "Yes, I am."  
"Would you like to go out then?" Tom asked. Mel grinned.  
"For sure... where are you taking me?"  
She could tell Tom was smiling. "Not going to tell you – it's a surprise."  
Mel grinned. It faltered when she heard footsteps in the hallway. She grabbed Tom's hand.  
"Just in case we have to run," she told him, her heart again fluttering as she felt her hand in his. Tom squeezed it.

"Come on Danny," Elise said, finally having climbed out of the wardrobe. Danny jumped out beside her and something loud echoed throughout the room.  
"Did something just rip?" Elise asked, mystified.  
"I think I just ripped Tilly's dress," he replied guiltily. Elise started laughing.  
"Come on," she said again, walking forwards. Danny grabbed her hand.  
"Just so I don't lose you," he told her. Elise grinned to herself in the dark.  
"Let's go to the kitchen first ay?" she said. Danny murmured in reply and together they wound their way out of Mel's room to the dining room. Feeling around, they made their way to the middle of the kitchen, shuffling around, feeling the corners with their hands and feet. Agreeing silently that nothing was there, they moved towards the dining table. Danny stopped Elise, hearing something. He leant down and whispered close to her ear. "I think there's someone under the table." Elise nodded, drawing her light sabre. Danny copied her. Bending down, they walked quietly towards the table. Then, all of a sudden, they pounced, jabbing the ends of the toys under the chairs.  
"Ow!" Screamed Mel, trying to back out. Tom began laughing, trying to follow Mel.  
"I got you! I got you!" Elise shouted. "Run Danny! They're in!" And together they ran into Jo's room.

Jo, Harry, Dougie and Tilly listened as Jo's bedroom door opened and closed. They heard stumbling and whispering and footsteps draw closer to the bed. "Boo," Jo said quietly. Elise screamed. It was cut off as Danny placed his hand over her mouth, shaking with laughter.  
"It's just Jo and Harry," he said soothing her. Dougie grabbed his leg.  
"ARGH!" he yelled. Everyone laughed, biting their lips to keep it in.  
"It's just some random person under Joanne's bed, Danny," Elise retorted. They all sniggered.  
"Let's go hide by the wall near the door," Danny said, tugging on Elise's hand. They shuffled over and pressed themselves against the wall, falling silent. They could all hear footsteps.

***

"I just head Elise scream," Mel said to Tom, tightening her grip on his hand.  
"That mean's either Danny scared her, or someone else scared her," Tom added.  
"And I think the scream came from Joanne's room," Mel concluded. They walked slowly out of the dining room and shuffled down the hall until Mel's hand fell on Jo's door. She waited for Tom to be right behind her before opening it quietly.

Elise and Danny stayed ultra silent, pressing themselves instinctively harder against the wall, Elise's hand clamped hard over her mouth to stop her from laughing, Danny's hand held tight in her other.  
Harry and Jo stood still on the bed, holding hands, not moving a muscle together. Dougie and Tilly lay unmoving on the floor. They all listened as Mel and Tom moved quietly throughout the room, moving their way around the outside of the room, moving towards the huge doors. Jo and Harry drew their weapons at the same time as Danny and Elise. Dougie and Tilly already had their wands ready.  
Finding nothing, Mel and Tom moved back towards the door, curving in towards the bed. Dougie struggled not to laugh, knowing that in any second he would need to sneeze – he had allergies to everything. Joanne, preparing for the attack, squeezed her chicken accidently. Softly, an 'eeh' sounded through the room. Tom and Mel froze.  
"Come out, Potter. I am going to kill you," Tom said menacingly, moving with Mel closer to the bed. Jo felt the bed sink in where Tom had his hands, feeling if anyone lay on the bed. She went for it, sending everyone into action.  
"NEVER!" she screamed, jumping and tackling Tom where she knew he was. He yelled out and fell on the bed where he was caught in a headlock by Jo.  
"Eeh! Eeh! Eeh! Eeh!" was heard over and over again as Jo hit him repeatedly on the head with the chicken. At the same time that Elise snorted with laughter, Dougie sneezed. Tilly, who had been feeling with her hand the carpet in front of her, finally grabbed Mel's foot. Mel screamed, jumping back and running into Danny who had been creeping forward with his light sabre ready. Harry went for anyone, shrieking his two octaves higher shriek as he chucked his chicken at no place in particular. It made a high 'Eeh' sound as it hit Elise square in the face.  
"I'm really sick of that chicken," she said, running in the direction the chicken had come from.  
"No Potter! No! I'm sorry! Enough with the chicken!" Tom cried, still struggling from his headlock. Jo laughed evilly. "He Who Must Not Be Named is the chicken!" she cried, jumping up and letting him go. Tom jumped up straight away and followed where he thought she went. Reaching out, he found the end of her coat and crash tackled her to the ground. Danny rounded on Mel.  
"SECTEMSEMPRA!" Mel cried, flinging her wand in all directions. Danny hit her again and again with his sabre, singing the Imperial March theme: "Doo, doo, doo, doo do doo, do doo doo". Mel jabbed him in the gut and he let out oomph. "Expelliarmus!" she yelled as she did it.  
Tom was heard shouting on the ground. "Expelliarmus! Arvada Kedavra! Imperio! Pantilonious

Poopicallous!" In between each spell, the chicken was heard as it connected with any bit of Tom it could reach. "Get off me Tom Riddle!" Jo was crying. "I'll call Harry – he'll defeat you AGAIN! Get off! NO!"  
"Schoom, schoom, schoom, schoooooooooom," Elise was saying, making her own sound affects for her sabre as she fought Tilly. Tilly was heard shouting out different utterances; "ABARA KADABARA! ALA KAZAM! WOHLA!"  
Harry was shouting. "Jo! I need my chicken! I need my chicken! I'm under attack! MAY DAY! MAY DAY!-"

"I can't find your chicken! Where is your chicken!"  
"WISHKA! WISHKA! WISHKA!" Dougie yelled, bashing Harry with the star on his wand.  
"DOUGIE'S KILLING ME!"  
"Schoom, schoom, schoom, schooo—"  
"Eeh! Eeh! Eeh! Eeh!"  
"Wishka! Wishka!"  
"OPEN SEASEME!"  
"My CHICKEN, Jo!"  
"No, Tom Riddle, NO! – I'm TRYING TO FIND IT Harry! Riddle has me in a kungfu gri-"  
"You're going to die, Ginny Weasely..."

"Doo, doo, doo, doo, do doo, do doo dooo,"  
"My beard! Harry! My beard! It's lost!"  
"Lord Voldeemort wins again!"  
"Doo, doo, doo, do doo do, do doo do!"  
"Schoom, Schoom!"  
Jo threw off Tom, rolling and getting up. She stepped on Harry's chicken.  
"I got your chicken! I got your chicken! RETREAT! RETREAT!" She ran to the door way, banging on the wall to let Harry know where she was. Harry, dodging Dougie's wand, ran to the door. They slipped out together and ran to the bathroom where they quickly climbed into the bath.  
Danny and Elise, drawn together by their Star Wars related theme songs, grabbed hands and followed suit, running out the door and through the hall way to the lounge room. It left Team He Who Must Not Be Named and the Foojam Fairies in combat. Mel and Tom attacked, hitting the other two again and again and again until they grabbed each other and ran out of the room, finding their way to Elise's. The only couple to have not yet been in, Tilly and Dougie stated their search. They shuffled their way to the closest room. Opening the door to Elise's office, they instinctively grabbed hands. For now, it had become such a natural thing for everybody.  
Taking five minutes to search, they found no one. They moved into the next room – the bathroom.  
"Let's check the shower," Tilly suggested, tugging on Dougie and moving towards the shower. They felt around and met nothing. Harry laughed through his nose.  
"Someone's in here," Dougie whispered, holding Tilly's hand tighter.  
"I think they're near the door," Tilly replied, squeezing his hand back. They walked slowly over towards the door, feeling the walls with their hands. "Check nearer the bath," Tilly said, guiding him over there. Jo and Harry shrank back away from their touch until they could avoid it no longer.  
"RARGH!" They screamed at the same time.  
Tilly jumped slightly in the dark and Dougie screamed, jumping back and clutching Tilly in fear. Jo and Harry made a run for it, cackling madly at Dougie's chickenness, high tailing it out of the bathroom.

The game lasted for hours until finally, at one thirty, another epic battle raged out in the lounge room. Unable to decide a winner, they all moved the ottermen to join with the couch, making it big enough for everyone to lie on.  
"Fuck that was fun," Elise commented sleepily. They all agreed.  
"Dougie screams like a girl," Harry added, making Tilly and Jo laugh at the memory of Dougie in the bathroom.  
"I'm sore though – you guys were right. That was a dangerous game," Danny added.  
"Worth it, but," Jo concluded, rubbing her eyes. She sunk down in the couch.  
"Is anyone else _really_ tired?" Tom asked. Everyone mumbled back, physically exhausted from the three and a half hour game they had played.  
"We should go home," Dougie added, lying on his stomach and closing his eyes.  
No one answered him – they were all asleep.


End file.
